


——（未完）

by Canny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canny/pseuds/Canny
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta





	1. Chapter 1

喜欢青峰的确切时间，不记得了。  
大概就是训练，看他的汗滴在后颈骨节，他一动又潇洒地飞出去，我光追着汗眼睛都转不过来。  
那时做过很多蠢事。  
我只有入队前期被他重点关注。年轻气盛的男孩心态，生怕给后来的超越了，天天动不动就站在场外观察我，和他看小黄书一个表情，细致、缓慢又急于翻页。那时我还不喜欢他。  
后来马上熟悉了彼此。也难怪，没比赛的时候五天对着我五天都是见过的招式，奇迹在模仿另几个奇迹时也要反复练的，我为了快点学习，开始整日整日地看他。

看着看着，看出他是不在意我的。

不是讨厌，或者看不起，他只是不看。  
我很快明白，因为我没有自己的东西。有自己的才能指望我随时变出点新的，可我死心塌地去拿别人的。  
所以我不足为惧。

然后我就犯蠢了。  
试着改良招式，将记忆里的打法改了个遍，结果打出来乱七八糟，节奏彻底不对。那时期我的得分场场垫底。当然，我向来垫得挺习惯，但不至于底得那么可怕——接近个位数。  
我真的有过偷偷找每个队友请他们指教的念头，未及实施便被我打消了。  
每个人都很客气。包括赤司，训练时朝我喊话故意喊两次。小紫和小绿放慢动作让我跟上。  
人脆弱起来对温柔的触碰极为敏感。他们在表达同情。和尊重无关。

桃井是真心着急。一个人急不出对策，慌里慌张竟把那个连同情都不表达的人拉回来了。  
我特别感谢桃井。她一直是个好人，在做好事。  
我更羡慕桃井。  
她可以以任何理由拨通青峰的电话。

青峰当晚就出现了。  
穿着那件深蓝背心，黑球裤，黑球鞋，像从黑夜这坨果冻里舀出一块，他站到门外，我压根没看出来。  
他说的第一句是“不去陪女朋友？”  
我差点滑着跪在地上。扭头看是他，他举举手里的塑料袋：“吃红薯吗？”

只有一个红薯。我分他一半他拒绝。我吃得如履薄冰， 他倒还好，挨着我坐，依旧不看我。  
他没话找话又问一次：“不去陪女朋友？”  
就是那一霎我呛到喉咙。稀里糊涂答了个“没女朋友”。  
他显然不信，但还是回了个“哦”。他的不信比信明亮一点，会抬眼皮，非常不信便要咧嘴。比如你说你能赢他的时候。  
见我光顾吃，他觉得话题可以继续下去：“所以最近的状态是因为没女朋友？”  
又是一噎。太困难了，我要怎么在保住尊严的前提下愉悦一个不看我的人。最后我决定实话实说。  
我说：“不是。是我技术差，只懂模仿你们，所以正在研究别的……”  
“别的什么？不模仿了？”他打断道。  
“……嗯。但是效果更糟了。”我苦笑。  
他笑出了声，音量略大，在空旷的球场制造了肆无忌惮的回音。  
他摇着头，终于看向我：“这就不做自己了？”  
“……”我齿间还有块没嚼烂的红薯。青峰又垂下眼皮。

“谁叫你改的。你做好自己不就得了。”  
他望着地面。晚上凉快，他没有汗。我第一次盯着他脖子有了晕乎乎的感觉。

吃完红薯他就要走。我叫住他，他转身和我对视半晌我都讲不出话。他静静地等，大抵是不期待的。我于是说：  
“谢谢……帮我谢谢桃井。”  
“哈？”他那两条不甚清晰的眉毛抢镜般挑了挑。我立即意识到说错了话，却不知从何补救。是他自己救的场：  
“关五月什么事啊？”

我只来得及多看一眼他和夜色同样深邃的背影。手机响了。女朋友打来的，我稀里糊涂告诉她我们分手吧。

这事蛮轰动的。毕竟高中没多少模特，模到半路跑去打篮球还打成了奇迹的仅我一个，因而我的各种消息被长期广泛且高度地关注着，懒如青峰大辉这样的同学都在一天之内了解了详情，那天，也就是他请我吃红薯第二天，他留到部活结束，没有早退。  
人的好奇点真是古怪的，他在硬硬的地板上躺到赤司跟我们道别，问我“昨晚发生了什么？”  
我将球拍得惊天动地，装作听不见。他接着说：“而且是我走后发生的。”  
我射篮，没中。球滚到他脑袋边，挡住他的脸。  
“啊，对。”我头晕目眩，“你说我做好自己就得了。”

他隔着皮球，肯定没表情。他信。他肯定顺便确认了一下我喜欢谁这件事情。

我是个藏不住事的人。  
不像小绿，喜欢你偏说不喜欢；也不是小紫，有吃才说喜欢；更不像赤司。我觉得赤司不喜欢人类。  
青峰就藏得了事。那两晚的话，他对内对外都没说。  
我一早发现他没朋友。是他自己不需要。

他叫我单独留下来。  
他叫我一式一样还原他的招法，运球、过人、起跳、扣篮。我表演，他改，而后打给我看，我就再表演。  
这些时间原本都是给哲的。

我不清楚他厌恶谁，但他喜欢小黑子。  
他喜欢的，我也喜欢。

我可能从未想过真正超越他。一定没有，齐驱并驾亦是扯谈。  
我想，我想变成他。那种一件衣服你左我右的变，天冷了你围围巾我就暖的错觉。  
想把两个人缝起来，共享一个脑子，看自己在他里面什么位置。  
或者有没有位置。

至少他是勉强满意的。  
周末下午回校，还是单独，我累得瘫在地上不愿起来，他突然俯身摸我耳朵。  
一起打球，体能差距未免太大，他撩起我额发，呼吸很正常。  
他平心静气地说：“你好像我的镜子。”  
指尖沾满了汗，主要是我的。他的声音黏黏的，“就是照上去白了点。”  
我撇头，坐起上身，仰脸看他：“再来，一对一。”  
他塞了瓶水给我，“今天差不多了。”  
“我还没说赢的奖励。”  
青峰边笑边拧瓶盖，自己灌了几口。我说：“我赢了，我们做丨爱吧。”

……

没加引号是因为他没动静。世界有片刻的万籁俱寂。然后，他耷拉着一双眼，转身将球捡到了手里。

客观地说，人没有得不到的东西。如果你告诉我你小时候想要某个玩具最终失败，我会告诉你那是你哭得不够肝肠寸断。  
我不曾有过得不到的东西。只要我想，它便不会存在。

青峰插进来前我的十几年就是这么过的。

嗯，看到现在你们知道我赢了一对一。  
开玩笑，我唯一一次碰球是他带球撞过来，直接把我顶出场外，捞上衣，扒裤子，跟他考试蒙选择题似的一气呵成，我笑着喘，问他“是我赢？我赢了？”  
他一急说话便有怒意，吼了句“你输了，别吵。”  
“惩罚呢？”  
他居然舔我肚脐。痒死了。他低吼：“做两次！”

人没有得不到的东西。  
青峰插进来时我怀疑我错了。  
他动起来，我跟着动，他这么热，我这么空。  
原来我不曾满过。所以认为自己不缺什么。

我想喊他，小青峰。每次喊“青”（ao）他就猛烈冲刺，我只能“a、ao、ao、a……”  
“……你到底是叫床还是叫我？”  
他红了脸。即使完全没法拿他的肤色做判断。潇洒的汗流个没完，我伸舌头接了一滴，他的舌缠上我的，又将它要了回去。

我没有得不到的东西。  
青峰拔出来时我确定我错了。

我可以想，可以努力，可以拼命把他夹紧。  
但这一切统统取决于他给不给而已。

拢共做了三回。  
说好的两回是连着干的。他学识比较丰富，我被翻过来覆过去，折起又展平，一射再射，终于射到我们口渴，光靠吃对方口水已经解决不了了，他才宣布暂时歇火，精神百倍抱着我去了趟浴室。  
我洗起来有些麻烦，里面的液体排不干净，又实在没力气挪到厕所，只好坐下来自己抠。那部位一摸就疼，我哼哼唧唧引来了隔间的青峰，然后伦理道德片第三集开始了。

你们猜关系绝对要质的飞跃了，其实没有。  
各自回家睡下，凌晨六点进了条短信，我不理，结果电话追着来，浑噩中我想的还是我姐和前女友。都没这嗜好。我便接起来，不吭声。  
那边一副要挂的样子，不料通了，登时也是沉默。  
天还没亮，我不是来听他呼吸的，又不好听。换我想挂。这时青峰说，“喂。”  
他妈的竟敢喂一个第四声。我欲发大作了，哪知他说，“……濑，早安。”  
“……”  
我拿耳朵紧贴手机，咬着牙翻了个身。青峰小声道：“我去接你。”  
这句相当温和。他的关切就是尽量地耐烦。他此前果真是不耐烦的。  
我说：“不用，”嗓子哑。“我请假。”希望他听清，我说罢自己听不大懂。  
青峰慢条斯理：“我在你家楼下。”

“……”  
我不知道佛祖睡不睡觉，会不会早起。  
但我相信宽厚如佛祖也能被逼出起床气。  
“回去。”我说。  
“黄濑。”他叫我。  
我叹了口他听不到的气，说：“今天别做了吧。”  
“……”  
按照青峰的思维，我补了句：“你不用特地来的。”  
他笑了。并非不信我，只是觉得好笑。他问：“你还愿给？”  
“万一我不要呢？”他又问。  
我不回答。这个不必答。  
“凉太。”我听见他踢石子。“陪我一下。想见你。”

我就这么跟他去了学校。  
身体问题，实际也没想象的如此惨烈，一个中学生能有多长多粗。所以关键不是疼，我就是腰酸，累。  
他扶我上计程车，下车了走我身后，保护我的屁股。还搞来一堆内服外用药，让我对症吃，我想说我的症或许是你离开时没有亲我。摸摸我的头。  
他真的没有亲我。摸摸我的头。

下午有去部活。最后一节课下课前收到短信，青峰的，【来】。  
我不理。又是电话穷追猛赶，我挂他打，再挂他再打，不得已我回了他【嗯】。人家的正业是翘课，我很清楚下条短信就是【我在你班门口】。  
赤司看我进来远远地便指了指板凳。青峰把球扔给小黑子，跑来说他去买水，小黑子抱着球也跑过来，问我这腰闪到什么程度。

很多东西青峰没有，小黑子有。小黑子极会处世。  
你喜欢的人总该有点你没有的，你因此得到满足，满足即补足。  
那我有什么呢。我有的不曾有的不将有的全是他的。

我问小黑子：“青峰变样前是什么样子？”  
他正骑着我替我按腰，闻言想了想才说：“比较容易开心吧。”  
“诶——”我侧头望小黑子，“因为老是赢？”  
“不，”这次答得快，“因为他觉得自己做不到的事是存在的。”  
“……”  
“他喜欢争取，从无到有。”小黑子眼里含笑。  
“比如你吗？”我也笑。  
“……诶？”  
“啊啊，没事，”我又背对了他。“左边再用力，对就是这里，嗯~”

我没有参与青峰的过去，不知道自己具体输给了谁。  
输于我不是结果，是一种定义。定义是能反反复复的。

青峰将我摇醒，我一睁眼以为很晚了，他黑咕隆咚看着我，周遭都没有光。  
我揉揉眼，说“回去了？”  
他摩挲我大腿，阴影 扑上来，蹭我的脸。他不笑，重重压着我，轻轻地问：“为什么喜欢我？”  
我看着他白得独树一帜的开合的牙齿，忽然想哭。  
他说：“我没被人这样需要过。该怎么做，你告诉我。”  
我就哭了。我抵住他额头，仓促地抽鼻子。

我说，“你不要同情我。”

在一起最久的时间仍旧是训练。  
没有改变，青峰买水永远买七瓶，忘了我都不会忘桃井。上场比赛连球也不多传我几个。  
我这样开头是想提醒你们，床上的友谊不可靠。

他养成了新习惯。早上上学前发一条【早安】，晚上睡觉前发一条【晚安】，其余时候就只有【来】。  
来哪里不重要，我偶尔不去的，他是要我当即回复。立刻马上，不超过三分钟。  
那段日子我是最方便联系的人。所有来电响半声就接，洗澡蹲厕所一律不误，换了个防水手机。  
我从不与他发闲话，他没有聊的意思。想想的确是，太有得聊不适合滚床，破坏气氛，聊归聊，做归做，各人有分工。他也好专心致志。

比赛前夜他喜欢跑来跟我睡。不止睡觉，必须干一次。明天对手是谁无所谓，他说抱抱我还能兴奋点，抱不到兴许比不了赛的，我怎么听着感觉自己莫名被委以了重任。  
遇上教练重视的队伍，我作为新秀必须紧张。这种情况青峰才会做些别的。共枕同床，我转侧不安，他便分一只耳机给我，往往是纯音乐。  
那么暴躁一个人，对摇滚丝毫不感冒。我说我倒喜欢吵闹音乐，他瞪着歌单，瞪着我，挣扎甚久，终究把我的手机拿来，帮我插耳机，自己听自己。

自嗨了一阵，他可能判断晾着我不妥，伸手扯掉我耳机，要我面对他。  
黑灯瞎火他简直已经不见了，眼白都是灰的，我忍不住碰他下巴，想辨认他的口鼻。  
他嗡嗡地开了口，说：“我来你家人不问？”  
我说：“我朋友多。”  
他朝我指尖吐气：“这种关系也多？”  
我缩回手，摁了下太阳穴。我困了。他字正腔圆来了句“我是第一次。”  
“……”  
总觉得，在看不清对方的前提下，我很难酝酿出满腹感怀。我就说：“我也是。”  
“为什么不来我家？”  
他找到我的腰，拉近他。他在出汗，恐怕一时还没法睡。  
“不想见情敌。”我蹬开遮着下体的被子。  
“哦……”他赏赐一样吻我眼睑。我取悦了他。“谁是情敌？五月？哲也？”

青峰大辉真不合适谈恋爱。他的话十句有十句你接不下去。他仅是展示，不求认同。就像现在，他冲我点头，嗡嗡地教育我：  
“你喜欢的是我，不用在意别人。”

这个逻辑扯得登峰造极，我用你刚操过的地方想都知道，当然是因为喜欢你我才去在意别人。可我被深深感动了。  
好歹，我喜欢他，他是明白的。幸亏，他不但明白，也是接受的。

他有他的秩序。我便做他秩序的一部分。  
我高兴，我欣喜，我的腿缠在他腿上，他不嫌热。我守着他睡去，猛地想起有句话忘了问——“那你呢？”

你喜欢的是谁呢？

我一直有人气。我指脸的方面。之前我属于公司随叫随到，不巧撞上比赛，摄影时间也可调整。陪了青峰后我是怎么叫都不到。我姐担心公司解约，生生断了条财路，硬拉我去走秀。那种全国范围的比赛，我男子第一，姐姐们女子一二。  
人气暴涨。我积极配合公司假装了一段时间学业繁忙，以推拒四面八方砸来的邀请。我姐痛心疾首，跺着脚说小公司翻倍给钱哪比得上大杂志随便一个企划，我始终咬定我走不开。  
“去一趟才几天嘛，你抽个周末就完事了呀~”  
“几天保证不行。”  
“噫~那我们选一天做完的行不行嘛~”  
“……半天都不行。”  
我二姐，一双细腿快跺出肌肉了，气急败坏就去跟大姐嚷嚷：“不好啦！姐！濑宝有心上人，不要我们了啦！≧△≦”

心上人好多天没搭理我了。  
我走秀上电视期间有两场比赛。据说青峰两场缺席。回来我还送他一本我姐的写真。波霸中的霸啊，他没道理不爱的。我盼着他来交流感想。谁知左等右等等来了另一出戏。

我的名气带动帝光的名气，赤司队长远谋深虑，干脆创造了新的节日——黄濑参观日。  
这是普遍叫法。原本篮球部不打算哗众至此，然而来看我的外校女生委实太多了。可谓汹涌。这在管理者眼中无疑成了商机——帝光篮球部每周四下午开放参观。限制人数，限制时长，大家可以选择捐不捐社团经费。

大家必然是捐的。且不论我一颦一笑值几个钱，想来豪门取经的人数不胜数，不过到头来队长和桃井发现还是我更能赚。

看，爱是盲目的。

我乐此不疲又应手得心。现实说法是长期处于娱乐观众的地位我很自在，崇高说法是我总算换了种方式为集体贡献价值。  
无人发表异议。骚动大时小紫会戴起耳塞，边听歌边扣篮，他到底将播放器卡在哪里。小绿整个超脱于状况之外，全域三分球根本不需靠近噪音核心。  
两个铜墙铁壁，加上赤司光挑开放日找教练桃井开会，小黑子专注数钱，青峰就在一片祥和里爆发了。

那天刚集合他便闹起情绪，想不开那样跟赤司顶嘴。队长的气性天知地知，你咬他他捅你，你捅伤他他一定捅死你。  
于是他仰高了头开始娓娓弹劾青峰。圆场的事交给桃井。小黑子对我挥手，我小跑过去。要开门了。  
一颗球飞射而来，打墙声是“啪！”不是“嘭！”。球瘪了。  
桃井在它升出一缕烟后才想起尖叫。比她更响的是青峰的暴喝——  
“去哪里！！！”

我回头，意识到青峰吼的是我。都几个礼拜不讲话了，我没反应很正常。青峰明显不。  
他从上到下黑得有点面目全非。  
他歇斯底里又是一句：“回来！！！”

赤司惊诧得很。紫绿都到他背后，把他挡退了些。桃井使劲打手势要我回来。无论如何先稳住青峰。  
小黑子困惑又为难：“黄濑君，那个……”  
我按着小黑子的手，哗一下推开了门。

晴空万里，外面是今天即将被娱乐的人群。我笑着关牢铁门，迎上前去，脚踩平地蓦地就是一崴。

雨要来了。

随他的便吧。  
青峰大辉有特殊的技巧。他的随便容易增加旁人随便的难度。

活动很快取消。  
不取消访客也不敢入场的，非要形容，当时的篮球场就是厨房，聚集了一堆不会炒菜又火力全开的混账。  
青峰火力全开到处乱砸，间或有滚地推搡，伴随桃井锐利的呜咽以及小绿浑厚的责骂，赤司在门缝里唤我，手中拎着一条凳子腿。

队长黄濑黄濑地叫，我没再转头，向观众说明今天闭馆后直接走人，走两步慢慢跑了起来，越跑风越狂，闪电落下，像青峰恐怖无常，我一路飞奔奔不出这天罗地网。

雨还不来。  
雨来就好了。

我蹲在地上，头埋到膝盖里，自己把自己抱紧。  
没人替我松绑。这场雨我自己下。

“大哥哥？……凉太哥哥？”为了确认，声音主人揪揪我的头发。  
我看那对小皮鞋，是隔壁单元的娜娜子。抬眼一望，我到自家小区了。娜娜子开着嘴巴，门牙没长完，憨憨地伸出个手掌。  
“凉太哥哥，吃糖！”  
她的笑和糖还有空洞的嘴巴一齐感染了我。我抓起她的手，呜哇一嗓子放声大哭。

娜娜子瞬间懵了。我蹲着，同她一般的矮，我又拽着她，点点的力便是死死的了，不让她走了。

其实我只想抓一个随便什么，证明我不是什么也抓不到。

娜娜子，五岁女孩，类似情形她没遇过也见过。幼儿园里拉着你哭什么意思，你欺负人家了。  
不仅欺负，以结果看是狠狠欺负。凉太哥哥要不依不饶号啕个没完没了了。  
欺负人，会被没收点心。会打手手，会被心仪的小男朋友叫坏蛋。理解到这层娜娜子就流泪了。  
无辜的眼泪，嘤嘤呃呃跑着调给她轻哼出来，我主唱她和声，那个投入，那个意切情真，扛几台摄像机做特写都没有僵硬的可能。

遗憾昔日歌王再不持久，我一去高音就堵着疼。  
疼。全部疼。零散地疼。  
青峰剁碎我，我粘不回自己了。

我无知觉拿起娜娜子的糖，剥糖纸，无知觉放进口中，咀嚼。  
甜汁被我嚼到嘴外，小女孩想擦，怕又欺负了我，只敢呢喃“哥哥、哥、”，然后给我擦嘴的人将她抱开了。

大姐。她蹲下来，一手搂着娜娜子，一手糊上我的脸。

她跟以前任何一次一样，跟化妆一样。糖汁涂回唇瓣，泪水抹到脸颊。她仔细打扮我，自己面色惨淡，架起我时皱着秀眉拧我的腋下。  
她说黄濑家的人，什么时候都得漂漂亮亮。

我不漂亮，所以低着头。大姐在前面，先打二姐电话，接着按顺序把联络人里有号码的外卖全叫了一遍。  
“对，六份。奶汁烤洋葱汤，六份。”  
“姐。”我说。大姐看我。  
“别点有洋葱的。”我搓眼睛。她即刻改口：“抱歉，不要了。”握住我双手，她不准我再擦。仿佛不能擦就不用继续哭了。

进家后她叫我脱衣服。我哭得汗流浃背，自己也知道臭不可闻，低着头要去洗澡，姐姐拿浴巾拦住我。  
湿的浴巾，温暖的，她站着为我洗身，我站着被洗，告诉你们一个反差萌，她是面瘫。  
世上也有这么滚热的冰块。我笑她，两眼一弯又挤出泪，她让我笑气了，丢了毛巾将我一揽，我整张脸陷阱她的胸部。  
她没换鞋。高跟鞋。那时她经常比我高。她也低头，感受着我的臭味，长长十指安抚我的背。  
“不哭了，不哭，”面瘫说，“等下我们吃肉肉好不好？”  
“……”  
“濑宝还想要什么，嗯？”

二姐到了。那串声响太好辨认，“嗒嗒嗒嗒——砰！”。高跟鞋跑步加踹门，大姐说她的急是先放枪后拉炮。  
“濑宝！”  
我刚从一个胸部挣脱，转眼又被另一个胸部压倒在沙发上。二姐扑中后才捧我的脸，随即红了眼眶。  
“呜…呜……呜~~~~~~”真的不是我故意，二姐但凡开哭连嘴型都能变波浪线。“呐~濑宝为什么哭？呜呜~谁那么过分？？”

门口数个外卖员惊愕于我这看似人生赢家的展开，一致没有出声，后来是大姐打发走的。食物上齐，家门紧闭，我左嘴一口鸡翅右嘴一勺布丁，气氛沉重，姐姐只管喂，我只管往嘴里送。

没味道。我把味觉都哭掉，不能给她们知道。我努力分泌着唾液，开口却说了句：“我不够白。”  
两姐奇怪地看我。我看那块芝士蛋糕。  
“也没有胸。”我捂住半个脸。  
二姐还在抽抽，眼下有点慌。她接我话：“你，你有的，濑宝……”

我没睁眼，“我是女的就好了。”

汤匙掉地。大姐的。二姐凌乱了。她望望吃了小口的羊羹，望盘子，望望挂壁的空调。她忘记了发嗲。  
“濑宝，你，”她绞着喉咙，“想变性？”  
大姐刷地起立，走进房间。我笑了。并非感到羞耻，只是觉得我好笑。二姐缓缓放下吃食。然后，握住我双手。

“只要你开心，我支持你！”  
“啊。”大姐回来，拿着存折、计算器。她坐下，与二姐对视一眼，颔首：“嗯。”

爱是盲目的。花钱不算。  
盲目是我说我要变态，你说好吧一起。

我好些了。

我讲起青峰。  
讲他的样子，他的实力，他的言行，讲我们的性关系。讲他不爱我，讲我是奴隶。  
我也就是气。气自己主动，气自己妒忌，到头来还没法满足他的占有欲。

我说：“我总想活成他要的样子。”  
我说：“是我不自量力。”  
“这不一定。”大姐说。二姐负责点头。“他未必需要你活成什么样子。”  
我看姐姐。她吸烟。大概不是在消化我喜欢男生，而是我是下面那个。  
她说：“找他来，问清楚。”  
她说：“不要逃。你既不欠他又不缺他，怕什么。”

姐弟夜谈本可以就这样酷炫收场，不想二姐默默跟我去了卧房，门一关悄悄问我：“姐姐给濑宝另外找人好不好？”  
“……”  
“濑宝，喜欢黑黑的，运动系？”她好神气，半夜快三点了。  
我悄悄说不用不用，大姐没敲门径直入内。二姐吓得不轻。  
“……”大姐还捏着存折、计算器。她也是来悄悄的，既然都在，她便扯皮笑了笑。  
“宝，我算过了，你要真想做手术随时去，我们的钱够你变了再变回来。”

……

“那个，姐，我真不去。”我窘迫地咳嗽，“那个，很晚了，睡吧，晚安……”

躺上床，想一想，起身拿了手机，开机。  
未接来电：小青峰 102个  
我打开未读短信。  
小赤司：【明天你们不要来了。】  
小赤司：【变更。明天你们一起来。】  
小黑子：【黄濑君，你还好吗？】  
小绿间：【青峰同学太失礼了！】  
小桃井：【小黄，你没事吧？】  
小黑子：【黄濑君，青峰君不见了，他有去找你吗？】  
小紫原：【黄仔、】可能错按发送，后面又一条：【青仔、去找你了？】  
最后接收时间是十一点。四个小时前。  
我感觉闷，走到窗边，发现窗外树下有个人。

你们猜到我要讲什么。他不可怕是因为你很难看见他。  
青峰大辉。  
手机在手里震。我接了。

“你真自由啊。”我说。  
“对不起。”青峰说。  
我手抖。像抽筋。  
我说：“你是不是没想过自己在道什么歉。”  
那头不应。没动。  
我说：“我不是长你身上的肉，小青峰。”  
我说：“你不能把对自己的喜欢，塞给我，你不要不把我当一个人。我有，有脱离你的权力。”  
我哭着说：“我喜欢你，你喜欢你，你不喜欢我。你明白，干嘛还来……”  
“没有不喜欢你。”青峰低声说。  
“……”我吞口水。以为我听不清，青峰问：“谁说我不喜欢你？”  
“……”  
“你可以比我更喜欢我。”青峰没笑。  
“黄濑，看着我。”  
我透过黏腻的额发望他。他在耳边说：“我看着你。我看到你了。”  
我捂着嘴，不愿吃眼泪。  
青峰小叹口气，望着我方向说：“对不起，我嘴笨，但你别再走了。”  
“……为什么？”我问。  
“啧……”他的影子显示他在挠头。“我会难受。你和别人笑，被碰，我不舒服。”  
“所以说为什么啊？”嘴巴很咸。  
“不知道。”  
他真的不知道。没扭头，视线没有避开。

“我自私吧。”他最终说。

隔天早上先去应付了赤司。

青峰从我家走的，没爬窗，不进门，他说他就在树下坐会，等我起来。我还是跳出去陪他坐着。  
到了身边他马上擦我眼泪，摁着我眼眶用力揉，那些忍住没掉的全让他逼下来了。搓得我心烦。别过头不要他弄，他立刻停了手。  
他歪头打量我，一而再再而三确认他的玩具受伤了。我说，“你坐”。他坐，又朝旁边挪了挪，把头枕在搭着膝盖的左臂里，看我，右手仍牵着我不放松。

他也许将不顾我意愿不断索求归作了对不起的一部分，克制着不摸我，倒是我碰碰他：“痛吗？”他半张脸微肿，给人抡的。他摇头，手指戳我掌心。我说：“以后别打架比较好。”  
他这才靠上来，闻我胸口的汗味，两手前后圈住我身子，闷闷道：“嗯。”  
他说困。我把他放到大腿上：“睡吧。”他起身飞快亲我的嘴，而后终于抱着我睡了。

清晨我一动他便醒转，回房查手机，队长叫我们打铃前去找他。  
青峰是挂我身上挂到学校的，进校门后大家的目光很是异样，青峰睡着了不知道。  
我向来不怕有色眼睛，反正他们平时看我就挺色的。  
见赤司前摇醒青峰，他一句“早上好”带出连串的哈欠，队长沉了沉脸。我非常忐忑。

“昨天的吵架是什么性质的事，你们解释一下。”赤司不疾不徐。  
“情侣闹矛盾。”青峰浪静风平回了句。  
“……”  
“……”  
“凉太。凉太！”赤司冲我摆手。我回神，应他：“……小赤司。”  
赤司问我：“是这样吗？”  
我瞄青峰。青峰大方任我瞄。我对赤司说：“啊，是这样。”  
“……你们要不商量好再来。”赤司的笔敲着桌子，他转向我：“我怎么觉得你不知道这件事。”  
我承认：“我也是刚刚知道这件事。”  
青峰突然搂我的腰。赤司看得清楚。  
“姑且问问，”队长直视我，“凉太，你喜欢他吗？”  
腰上的手骤然一紧。我说：“……嗯。”

赤司靠回椅背，饶有兴致：“你来训练吧？大辉？”  
“来啊，”青峰不大耐烦，“他来我不都来么。”  
赤司脸上满意了。心里盘算着昨天的东西砸得值。他望青峰：“去跟大家道个歉。”  
“哦。”青峰清醒了点，脑子在转：“抱歉啊，队长。”  
队长微微一笑，随即站起来，手探向我的胸：“树叶。”青峰截下那只手。

“别碰他。”青峰说，“别碰我的东西，赤司。”

球队气氛变了。  
肯定不是其乐融融的变，有些感情死了就是死了，活不过来的。可也能算好的改变。至少小紫跟着青峰回队训练，没人再提无聊想走浪费生命之类。

得知队内有情侣后，赤司找我和桃井谈了一次。主题是如何阻止青峰再度因每周四的开放日暴走。桃井就这么猝不及防被告知了她青梅竹马的恋爱现状，我在她身旁感觉不到悲伤。  
赤司先问我“你威胁他管用么”，我可怜兮兮看着他他便懂了，然后桃井把头一点说这个简单，当天下午全帝光听到消息，黄濑凉太确实脱单了。  
那周开放日女生们都没摸我，入馆参观基本没有叫喊。因为不知道我恋人在不在，在哪里。  
你看，流言的力量是巨大的，我认识的波霸是可怕的。

解决外部因素后，赤司又找我和小黑子谈了一次。主题是如何减少内部冲突，关键在别给青峰发挥的机会，他脾气最坏。小黑子自己问我，恋人是不是青峰。  
他高兴极了，不管青峰为了什么回来，青峰回来了。我说“是”。告别时他谢谢我无数次。他认为青峰得救了，是我救了青峰。

桃井黑子，一个美人一个聪明人，轮番寄希望于我这心胸狭窄的人。  
我怎么会救他呢，救不了。青峰令我万劫不复，救不了的。

赤司果然英明。青峰归队矛盾陡增，我与小黑子频频化险为夷，方法不难，我先上去拉住青峰胳膊晃几下，必要时刻噘个嘴，他的注意力就跑掉了。这时小黑子才推走对方慢慢问原因。  
小绿间为此单独来找我，递出手臂要我晃，想不通青峰怎么就消了气，我憋着笑晃完他竟红着脸问能不能不亲我。他看每次我晃青峰都是以青峰啃我结束的。他真是个晚熟的孩子。

青峰彻底不在队里舞拳弄脚是他伤了我之后。  
小摩擦，两个正选替补顶撞他的训斥，我跑去还没动手，跑到了适逢他右臂后甩，将我一巴掌刮地上去了。  
“妈的……”头往后倒又磕台阶，我再睁眼，青峰跪在面前。他好黑。  
“喂，没事吧？没事吧？！”他的手悬置空中，想碰却不知哪能碰，难道他急的时候会更黑。  
我头痛欲裂，用手挡他：“不要讲话……”  
“小黄眼睛肿了！”桃井喊，“右眼！”  
难怪我看谁谁黑，原来是眼睛充血。青峰背起我奔向医务室。

医务室处理妥当，青峰拿来我的书包衣裤，说“我带你回家”。我说好，迷迷糊糊钻进计程车。  
我没说过我很乐意跟他走，何时何地，横竖不担心有危险，顶多被上，上着上着是会习惯的。  
但我下车见到他家小区愣是没敢迈步。他蹙眉看我：“还痛？”  
我怯声：“你说带我回家。”  
“对啊，”他望了眼自家楼牌，“这是我家啊。”  
“……”  
他回身拽我的手：“爸妈不在。”

他家蛮大，也有两层。房间意外整洁，没有想象中的巨乳海报。他开了门说：“周三晚上你姐不回家吧？住我这方便点。”  
“……我住别人家为什么方便？”  
“方便我照顾你啊。”青峰弯腰揉我脑袋，估计在想这种反应别是头撞坏了，影响智商。他吻我左眼，“对不起，我不小心。”  
其实他贴近讲话我就头疼，懒得告诉他。我抬头说：“你要是一直这么温柔就好了。”  
他惊讶道：“我以前不温柔？”  
“……”  
我第四章写过青峰大辉真不适合谈恋爱。你们懂。  
我问：“可以洗澡吗？”  
他答：“哦，”去衣柜挑了件T恤，“给你。”  
“……裤子呢？”我隐约觉察到他的意图。他果真说：“不穿了吧？”一双眼流连我下半身。  
我伸手讨裤子。他咧嘴笑，语带哄劝：“呐，不穿了吧？”  
我径自到衣柜捡了裤子。他还在后边笑：“你穿太松！”

眼睛受伤，我洗头耗时略长，又要做扩张，是的一旦青峰想干我便自己准备，他实在属于手指不灵巧那型。所幸折腾那么久他也没来敲门。  
我走回房间门口，运动短裤的确不够紧。右边看不大清，我缓慢推门，推了小半，青峰在我左边视线里，背朝门看手机。  
他看的是我的手机。  
我们机壳不同。

我叫他：“青峰。”没加小。  
他好像并不慌乱，除了听到声音肩膀一颤。他扭头，放下手机。  
“你在看什么？你想看什么？”我碾着他家地板走。我甚至有笑容。

“你有这么喜欢我？”我问。狗日的裤子走一步滑几度。  
“还是你，根本就不信我？”

青峰走来，路过我，静静关上了房门。

关了门，青峰拉过我吻。单手扶我腰，单手托我脸，我们尚未吃饭，他嘴里尽是饿的气味。松垮的短裤终于撑不住，掉到地面，我在没了遮掩又吻得深入的氛围下咬破青峰嘴唇肉。  
仅仅接吻。  
青峰探出舌尖，舔我齿沿的他的鲜血。什么他都会要回去，包括慑人的球技，包括穿刺我的兵器，包括我这个他的东西。

什么他都不吝给，什么我都不能赢。

我被逼至床边，我没坐，只抬一点点眼睛。我说：“我知道你讨厌有人反抗。”  
我始终分裂成很多的我。别人的肢体，别人的面皮，我强大因“我”无迹可寻。但现在这个我更接近我自己。  
“你知道我讨厌什么么，”我说，“我讨厌不自由。”

“呵，”青峰回应了。笑之前他认真地听。  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵——”  
他靠在我肩头颤啊颤，像刚换电池的老复读机卡了带。  
“你不问我喜欢什么。”他贴着我，低沉嗓音仿佛来自我体内，“我喜欢你反抗。”  
是我幻听。我于是问：“真的？”  
“凉太。”他可算离开我，“你喜欢自由。”眼角一撮泪。“我不想给你。”

听听这陈述句。如同我们送弱队乌龙球那样，青峰补上问题：“所以你还要吗？”

我低头。我已坐到床边。再仰头，我顶回去：“谁说我喜欢自由。”  
青峰眨眼。我扯过他衣领。我也饿了。  
“我喜欢你。”

他送我第一份礼物是女用发夹。  
眼睛没好，社团仍是得去，且如今待遇不一样了，青峰来接来送。我也是个综合类奇迹，独自走路能撞柱子三根，青峰没说，心里多半过意不去，以为我迟迟未愈全是住他家时做到太晚，拖的。  
他领我坐板凳，蹲着从口袋拿发夹，深蓝颜色，掏了四五只递给我：“你弄，我不会。”  
我不知所谓：“……怎么弄？”他掀我刘海：“夹上去，挡眼。”  
“哦。”我就捞头发。别好两只我想笑，便道：“小青峰，有没有想要的东西？我给你回礼。”  
他当我的腿是课桌，手放在上面还支着下巴。盯着我发呆。最近他这么做的时间越来越长了。  
那就是没什么想要。我识趣地继续夹夹子。

“约会。”他说。不，他嗫嚅。  
我凑近他，他一脸嗫嚅。我真没听清：“你说什么？”  
青峰双手托腮。“约会。你喜欢的吧？”  
双手，托腮。他居然摆我的招牌姿势。他居然流利地撒娇，这有什么撒娇的点，不对——“你知道我喜欢约会？”  
“啊，不是么？”他推了推别不牢的发夹，“我问你你说的。”  
“……搞的时候？”  
“搞的时候。”他颔首。  
我的眼泪来不及往下砸，他抬手预备着接了。  
“你啊，你只喜欢哭吧。”无泪好擦，他抚我两颊。“你哭吧。”  
我攥紧裤子，哽咽道：“讨厌吗？”  
他否认。我说：“我很麻烦吧？”  
“还不错。”他笑得比画的好看，好看，虽然有色差。“你只为我哭的话。”  
我赌气：“谁知道呢。”他也没放心上。  
“穿漂亮点啊，”看看我右眼，青峰又说：“算了，难看点吧。”

真是，活该我不能赢。  
活该。

和青峰定好日子，本觉得他会选下午才见，他选了早上。  
右眼没事后赤司依旧不催我训练，反将我调去指导二三军，那些队员通常是在别馆打球的。

我这一走又影响了青峰的状况。

同个队伍也有顺服如二三军那般的孩子，热身就热身，模拟赛就模拟赛，静悄悄地自由活动，集合时仍敢大嚼薯片的绝不存在。  
青峰赶来那会脸色很差，面上不喘，衣服前胸湿答答的了，他又急又怒把我抱住，恨恨说：“电话呢？！”  
“……没电，我叫赤司转告你了，喂，”我推他，“这是外面！”  
他捏起我下巴，用力，恐吓我：“信不信我脱光你？”  
我垂手，似笑非笑回看他：“信。”  
“……”他抿了抿嘴。这人，还当真不喜我不反抗。我没管他，兀自转头对大家介绍：“这位是青峰大辉。”  
众人：“ ……(⊙_⊙)”瞪着青峰搂我的手。我抚慰地笑：“他来看看，不要紧张。”  
“……(⊙_⊙)”  
青峰不情不愿灭了气焰，嘟囔道：“我也会没电的。”  
“嗯。”  
“不准突然消失。”  
“好。”我由着他充电。  
他安了心，退而求其次亲我唇角，叮嘱道：“记得约会。”

记得约会。  
我可以确定他是第一次了。每天都要说，每天都要说，每天顺着呼吸吐出来，吞进去，他就有那么容易缺氧。  
真的可怕。若我没法迅速再生，他会不会掉头向别人汲取能量。

也不知是否我们心心念念让老天爷听了个仔细，偏不遂人愿，青峰在约会前二日与人比赛，跟腱差点断裂。  
赤司等我赶到医院，先告诉我并非蓄意伤害，日后也无大碍，只希望我提醒他别玩太嗨。前后左右一通交代，末了队长问：“你们近期有什么打算？”  
我一愣，“谁们？”  
“你和青峰。”  
问题古怪，何谓近期何又谓打算，我急于看到青峰，敷衍说：“就先处着，后天约会。”  
“哦……”赤司调子上扬。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”他笑，极浅的，有种突兀的和蔼。他说：“快去吧。”

事故直接将约会提前了一夜。  
青峰脾气来了，没上学，连带要我翘掉部活去他家里伺候，赤司竟是一求即准。  
当时我就该从队长的纵容觉出不对。可惜我没本事。

到了青峰家，发现他仍在气头上——床单皱，薄毯子没叠。我起初也不知道他如此爱叠东西，空间齐整得有了迫力，他还专门买个小盒装避孕套。  
他躺在冰冷地面看书。我给他叠这叠那，手脚都轻，不想他当我噪音。  
收拾完他放了书本，对我勾勾手。我过去跪在他身边，匍伏着吻他，深感自己虔诚得不像话。  
他情绪好转，拍拍我的肩，说“陪我洗澡”。

陪到浴室的情谊自然不止淋身搓背。青峰眼神表达一切，我心领神会蹲下去，即便没想出体位，也能先帮他口。他却制止了我。手指阖上我双唇，我舔到未洗净的泡沫。举头看他，半明半晦，他在水雾中。  
“你总这么漂亮，怎么办啊。”  
没头没脑。我用舌头撩他的家伙，一触它就翘起来了。我笑他：“真的不要？”  
他挡开，“啊。”  
我再拨弄：“胀了哦。”  
“啧，”他无奈拉起我，摘下喷头：“洗快点。”

滚到床上方便许多，我骑着他正反两面地做，背对他时他边顶还边拿手撑大我洞口，我恳求“不要，别看……”他退出去骂了句“靠，漏了”，下床换新套，回来用自己精液润滑结合处，又是一气整根往里捅。我连感慨他竟能射满的空余都没有。  
他起身靠坐，我被扳转向他，锁骨撞击锁骨，乳头磨蹭乳头，我不停笑，咿咿呀呀地，纯粹愉悦。

我不及他高昂性致，也没多么销魂噬骨，但他满足，那便颇有必要。  
床头书桌摆着几份资料，我瞥到那时青峰正在讲话。  
“可能我不喜欢自己也不会不喜欢你吧。”  
我满心欢快地挤了挤眉毛，因他翻搅敏感带。“嗯……为什么，这，啊，这么说……”词不成句，他猛一下将我扣在肩窝，喘息粗重。  
资料挺厚，所有首页写着同样的题头。  
“你总这么漂亮，怎么办啊。”  
青峰问第二遍。  
我怔怔望着资料。他动，我也动。他没看见，我紧拥住他敛起笑容。

桐皇学园。  
桐皇学园简介。  
桐皇学园入学须知。

“啊啊，”我真正皱了眉头，皱眉达成着他的必要。“漂亮有用么？”

做爱到半停下来且停得如此不痛快是我的错。但也没甚好写了，你们想看的噗嗤咕湫嗯啊再来我自己都没看到。我连青峰都不看了。只是闭着眼睛，闭着眼睛，像一张被他两臂强硬固定的白纸，他这支削得锋利的笔正往纸上一个接一个戳着小洞。  
我听见风声，自我肝脾腿肚穿过。我听见面前他说“你不知道你多有用？”。  
我怎知道，我不知道。我知自己没在你任何的未来中。

我又空空如也了。

规规矩矩把爱做完，规规矩矩让他内射，他倒头便睡，我又一个人去厕所抠。  
坐在地上，看青峰白白的泊泊顺水流，我一瞬想着若能怀孕不至于什么筹码也没有。然后我就笑。对马桶笑，对热水器笑，对排水口，比方才与他热情太多。  
里面还有，就掏出来。理应干净，本不该留。我这时睁大了眼，看自己先爱一步的后果，弃他等同剐肉。  
爬回床他已睡熟，我抬起他胳膊缩进去，冷。  
我是安心的。不慌，不想哭。昼夜黑白仅害怕一件事，青峰扔下我。而今果然应验，青峰会扔下我。  
烈火烧尽，纷飞琐屑也该落定了。  
我盖住他耳朵，他再听不到我的梦。

“小青峰。”  
“该来的来，该走的走。”

醒来天气不错。六月的中午，每天一样不错。  
整晚折腾十分奏效，青峰心情大好，赶我下床亲自叠被。问他想去哪，他反问我，最后敲定先吃午饭，青峰掌厨。  
他速度极快，洗切炒煮，可见很熟。这样活着一人上桐皇没问题。哦，桃井必须也桐皇。更没问题。  
等吃无聊，我走去客厅，后头青峰闻声停手。  
“黄濑。”  
“嗯？”这家不抽烟。  
“回来。”  
我侧身望他。他指指餐桌凳，“坐过来。”  
我笑眯眯折返，落座，他转了回去，说：“两米。”  
“什么？”  
“不准离开两米以上。”他将热菜装盘，“够不到你。”  
“哈哈。”  
我不答好。亦无不好。饭还没吃到，现在不好我亏了。

出门阳光正盛，两人站楼底讲了半天行程。电玩室他不去，书店我不去，要看电影可以回家，吃冰叫个外卖。他有没意识到我们除开一对一不存在别的交集。  
我说那就逛逛街，你刚丢了些球衣，我说你想买书我陪你。他撇了把汗，同意，好歹先走出这里。

逛之前挺难搞，真的逛倒很配合。我几次三番试便服，他乖乖候着，偶尔给建议，关注点貌似是各间店员碰不碰我。  
我和我姐一个德行，管你要买什么我自己先满盆满钵，爽完了才发现青峰完全没买。有点愧疚。我搀住他说：“还能走吗？休息一下？”  
他主动握我手，反复摩挲：“渴不渴？”  
“……”  
柔和的询问，不见丝毫盛气凌人。他高兴得非常陌生，接着又问：“我去买喝的？”  
我支吾着，说，“你的，你的腿……”  
“我不累。”他截我话，“你休息吧，跑来跑去的，有这么多买。”依然在笑。他摇摇头，拿我没办法，背着我说：“那照老样子买了啊。”

我得马上走。趁他追不过我，趁我还未失守。我却原地坐下来。  
想通了。都是我惯的。从不争夺，卑贱贴妥。所以他胜券在握，去到哪，干什么，我当下就能拟出对白怎么说——  
“没在一起你就不喜欢我了？”

“请问……您是黄濑凉太先生吗？”  
吊牌有相片。东京电视台的。“我是。”我站起身，他仰视我：“幸会幸会。”  
请我拍广告，男士护肤品。导演清楚我打球，怕两手粗糙，特地摸了摸，继而直说报酬数目，不会占用太长时间，我问多长时间，他放手刚比个1，指尖顶上青峰拐杖底。  
“……”  
导演呆呆的。青峰离得远，拐杖一直逼。他也接受对方仰视：“你谁？”  
“我……”瞅瞅不速之客，再瞅我，男人只觉机不可失：“黄濑先生！一两个小时就好，上了主频道前途无量啊！”  
青峰夹着拐杖揽过我要走。我窘道：“其实我想去看看。”  
导演兴奋了：“那就来吧！”  
“闭嘴！”青峰怒喝。  
往来行人震了一震。我相当窘：“喂，小青峰……”  
他瞪导演：“凉太有重要的事情做。”  
导演抓狂：“有什么比前途更重要？！”  
“有。”青峰斩钉截铁。“扶我走路。”

路人：“……”  
导演：“……”  
“……呃，所以，”我不敢扭头，“不好意思，告辞了。”

青峰生气。扶了一段便自己走，一只脚还大跨步，雄赳赳气昂昂领在前头，瘸子也要瘸成王的姿势。  
没空摊牌，我心思全扑到他别乱伤人上了，不断地哄：“慢点，小青峰，我不是非要去，你看我还在嘛！……小青峰，等我啦，今天你主角，哪里我都……”  
他倏地转身，我一惊，“陪你去……”  
他甩开拐杖，抓我的手。抓住了还抓，硬把我扯向他，力道分明是想打架，打我好，好过乱伤人。我松了口气，迎他目光，他却紧张。

“黄濑。”紧张了。语速变快。  
我说：“嗯，嗯。”  
青峰提气，稳了稳，才说：“我想你接受，我的部分，就像，比如，我今天知道你买衣服心情会好，这是你的部分，我接受。”他停住，想想，说：“还有你讨厌不自由，这也是你的部分，我，”又停，“我试着接受。”  
“但我控制不好。”说到这句他明亮了。抬了眼皮，他不信什么？  
不信他自己？  
还没完。“我是说，我喜欢你在，不喜欢你走开。这是我的部分。所以如果你接受……”  
“接受你我不走开然后让你走？”

青峰呆呆的。跟导演一模一样，我可没吼他。我抬起他胳膊，缩进去，太阳拨了云，于我是个要取暖的天气。  
我抱紧他，贴着他的心。我说：“你走吧，去桐皇。我就不去了。”  
我放开他，笑着赞许：“游戏不错，假扮情侣。”

两米，三米。拐弯。二十米，三十米。两百米，三百米。

他追不过我。他没追上来。  
我不怕了。我再没有能丢的东西了。

第二天我失了个踪。带着我大姐。  
手机还开着，只是在我姐包里，应该震了不少次。她没理没问，起得太早，下车前只顾打盹。

去看了那些学校。出名的，无名的，成绩强的，素质好的，桐皇当然也去了。  
一所正常的学校，楼不比其它高，女制服裙不比别人短。我蹲下，看校道旁茂密的花草，心想等青峰来就都要枯萎了。  
我对校园没什么特别认知。感觉“喜欢”，多是因为有特别的人。  
青峰也会在这里找到他喜欢的反抗他的人吗。

大姐喊我，跟我介绍桐皇的主任。“他很乖，就是学习还需努力。”把我概括了下。主任乐呵呵的，腆着个肚腩邀我们上楼坐，我抢在姐姐表态前说不必了。  
愿意帮忙却遭拒，主任未曾想这样也能下不来台。他就不呵了。我姐反倒自如，面不改色优雅地收回她美丽的长腿，望着我。我见她自如，便鞠躬向主任道声谢，走人。

不知此事后来怎么摆平的。大姐不久就出了校门，与我并肩等车，我的手机又开始震。  
这回她翻出手机，握在手里。缄默。小小屏幕似有强烈的吸引，她对着来电者的名字，全神贯注发起了呆。

是在那天遇见笠松幸男。下午的时候，他从海常体育馆出来，我和姐姐碰巧迷路。  
拦下他他首先看住了我。并非普通的看，他带有情绪。起码，敌意是鲜明的。而且他光看脸。我的脸，好比我一颗头成了灯泡，高高挂在那，照得他眼睛无比亮。  
说实话我很不舒服。被盯着看可以，但我近来不大热爱亮的东西了。  
你看太阳，世界亮不亮它说了算吧。可它照样西下。  
什么发了光就会走了，黑暗不同。黑暗你一闭眼就会有了。  
大姐真不舒服。她尿急。她上前将我问的重问了一遍，笠松才察觉自己失态，当即指明道路。我跟着告辞，他问：“你是谁？”  
“……”  
笠松说：“总觉得你好眼熟。”  
“我叫黄濑凉太。”出于礼貌，我答道。  
“……哦！”他恍悟，表情舒坦了，“奇迹的世代。”  
“欢迎你。”他伸出手，半途又往回缩，想起我是来问厕所在哪的，不是去篮球队报道的。他的眉真浓，神色丰富，羞怯并激动。  
我伸出手，抓过他的握了握。他再次激动，显然不愿我抽手，我还是抽了。我笑着说“谢谢”。

我姐刚回来我便告诉她，选海常。她垂头翻翻各校的册子，抬头先看了看远方。她说：“性价比方面，桐皇是最好的。你可能不用考入学试。”  
原来肚腩主任那么容易摆平。突然觉得他肯定摆不平青峰。我说：“我喜欢海常。”  
直接没给姐姐机会纠缠为什么不喜欢桐皇。她配合道：“为什么喜欢海常？”  
我们在路上，我前她后，去车站。我说：“笠松嗓门很大啊。”  
“是个严肃的人，应该蛮凶的。”说着我笑起来。她没接话。  
我继续说：“他希望我去。去了会珍惜我吧。啊不对，重用我。”  
“而且海常离家挺远的。”说完发觉有歧义，我忙道：“我是说想去远点的学校锻炼锻炼，周末放假一定回家……”转头看大姐，“陪你们”三个字霎时出不来了。  
她在哭。  
泪雨滂沱，声息全无。我停了，她还不自觉向前两步。走过来，拉我的衣角。  
“濑宝。”没有哭腔，仅是弱。大概是工作中的模特和刚睡醒的模特的区别。  
她又叫：“濑宝。”侧着头，确保长发遮挡适合角度。  
“是因为青峰？”  
重复：“因为青峰？”  
我说，“不。”  
她吸鼻子，仍是没声。她轻笑：“那就是因为自己。”  
我抓紧她拉我的手指。她不要我靠近。“嗯。”  
“我先回去吧。”她看街对面，“你自己，想想办法。”而后轻轻摇头。“我不想跟你呆着，我不能解决你的难过。”  
“这样我太难过了。”终究，她正视我。“要对方理解自己的痛苦，是，很难的。”她打开皮包，“何况青峰，是外人。”

她还我手机，颈间淌满了泪。她按未接来电，指着赤司：“我想，你该回他电话。这个姓我认识。”  
我说姐我送你到车站。她已转身，念了句“让我哭一下”，摇摇晃晃扭过脸：  
“回来啊。”

打给赤司时电车刚驶离神奈川。我在那边吃了晚饭，沿街区乱逛，熟悉神社及大型市场。小黑子发了短信。青峰没有消息。  
赤司接电话，不开口。我说：“晚安？”  
不开口。甚至不“喂”。我道歉：“对不起，小赤司，睡了？”  
“……”  
没挂。他听着。我便事无巨细汇报与他，起因过程结果，加上我要去海常。讲了十来分钟，直至我说“就这样”。他平静道：“先回来。”  
我：“正在回。”  
听筒传出掀被子的声音。赤司下床，像是摆弄抽屉，喀嚓喀嚓。“明天有两场比赛。”他说。喀嚓声不绝。  
“……”我忽然听出那是什么，“我保证上场，我状态很好！”  
是剪刀。  
“小赤…赤司大人。”冷汗涔涔。  
不料赤司叹了气。从鼻子。他以为高频率地喀嚓我听不清晰。他说：“推荐大辉去桐皇的是我。”  
“……嗯。”我冲黑车窗里我的倒影笑，“嗯。”  
“凉太。”他叫。  
我应是。他停顿数秒。“回来，不管谁不要你，我暂时需要你。”  
“帝光需要你。”  
“……”  
我忽略了喀嚓：“小赤司啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“可以再安慰一次吗？”我忽略了气氛：“我录下来保存。”

“……”  
“哼，”赤司终于收刀。“我没安慰完。”  
“来来来。”  
“生日快乐。”

我拿下手机看时间。十二点零四。赤司在另一头，语气凉薄，辞藻寡淡。  
“我怕大辉不对你说。生日快乐。”

生日过得马不停蹄。  
下了车回家刚想睡，二姐打来说朋友替你把蜡烛都吹了，今天究竟谁生日。叫我去给个面子，我在电话里喊我举报你集结未成年人泡酒吧啊。她那边舞曲声立刻大了几倍。  
小姐姐是这样。为着大家好，选择听不到。

于是我就去。也没吃上口蛋糕，马不停蹄一桌接一桌地招呼，渴得不得了。酒有很多。朋友没灌我自干了，听他们拍桌子吼凉太是个痛快人，还挺高兴。  
事到如今能赞我这个，可见真的醉了。

五点半扛我姐到家，稍微眯了一小时，照常出门上学。然后发现自己太积极了。  
进校门耗时十五分钟。  
因为我只有一双手，一个怀抱一个书包。所以女生们决定不排队。因为没有排队，礼物是丢过来的。  
赤司家司机摁车喇叭，他于后座默默欣赏我张牙舞爪，到底不忍心，抬手开了道门。  
我上车先说谢谢。他问：“前年这日子堵校门的就是你？”一面还帮我收拾礼盒。看来我方才的窘态讨了他欢喜。  
我低头说：“前年也非常感谢。”  
赤司动动眼皮，“受欢迎不是坏事。”  
“……”我又生出录音的冲动。笑了下，聊表谦虚。“怎么今天坐车？”我问，“没睡好？”  
他斜眼瞪我：“谁害的？”  
我不说话，车子停了。开门时他坐着，说“可能大辉不来”。  
也没往下让我打电话找人。我问：“比赛很需要他？”  
赤司微讶，看向我的脸。注视了一会。我莫名其妙：“很需要？”  
“……不。”

青峰来了，下午比赛开始之前。来代我收礼物。  
那只伤脚经过一天休养似是有起色，他没拄拐杖，不等女生们递过东西出手便拿，拿错了再还给人家，口中说着抱歉。  
我在后面笑，没出声他却马上回了头。我未停止笑。现在大方的变成我，是他尴尬。他马上不看我，低低说：“你回去。”  
我将礼物全塞到他手里，“送你了。”

赛事进行顺利。奇迹世代向来不指望从赛场找亮点的，三节鸣哨，没怎么流汗，听教练讲话也轻松，然而青峰毫无预警亮了起来。  
他静静离开长凳另一头，走到我旁边坐下，用我的毛巾给我擦汗。  
我吓了一跳，果断跳了，青峰仍举着手，看生硬度就知道这手没落过空。也不懂照顾人。  
教练更惊，虽然重点不一样——“怎么？”单纯被我的大动作吓着了，也是探头才看见青峰。以及他的离奇坐姿。  
“……你在做什么，青峰同学？”教练的视线来回于我和他之间。青峰没给丝毫的脸：“你看不到么？”扬了扬我的毛巾。  
看得到才问啊。教练心情颇为复杂，一方面自己的主力竟学会了体恤队友，他曾断定当初允许青峰不来训练是百害无一利的，另一方面，这种体恤根本没有原由。  
教练觉得自己是错过了什么，但鉴于青峰一如往常嫌弃着他，他又认为情节不至严重，因此说：“噢，那你继续吧。”接着看看我，“黄濑同学，你坐下，坐。”  
……  
分析教练神情过于投入，我坐回去仍旧没把我放进故事中，坐得屁股不对凳子的，青峰伸手来扶，手还隔着湿毛巾。他倒是不擦了。面朝着我，那一刻那个表情实在难以言喻，播出来怕是要打马赛克。

他没法判断我要不要了。终归是风水轮流。

兜兜转转，我突然意识到有什么变了。说不清楚，什么都。这个事实瞬间影响了我的感知，比如周身液体分泌的速度。  
好渴。太渴了，张口闭口全是干干的苦味。汗却滴下来，越滴越凶，越滴越凶，掉在我腿上、球鞋上、地板上、青峰手上，嗒，嗒，嗒，嗒。寂谧的湍急海浪。

他要的我不够给，我要的他不知道。

铺天盖地的海浪声。想捂耳朵，闭眼，死死地，死死地，在仅我一人可知的扶摇不定中，在明晃炽热的灯光目光下，我这艘小船即将沉没了。

可我没有做。我没有动。没法判断好不好。青峰如何做是好。  
我不明白我所想要。

“你……继续吧。”我对青峰说。他半跪着按摩我的小腿。没再抬起头来。

比赛傍晚结束。那之后我并未起落太久，因为无用处。第二场休息又给他擦了一通，帝光上下已若老僧入定，视而不见任其捣鼓，小黑子偶尔露出欣慰的傻笑，让桃井拉远了。  
搞得我特别饿。估计是失水过多，青峰逼的。下了球场直奔更衣室，赤司说礼物堆里面了，我想着今年有没人送烤鸡，进门看到青峰站在角落，半身靠墙。

我反应了一霎难道他还想擦，看手上总算少了毛巾，放下心来，转身掩门，他说：  
“我爱你。”

我的手往前一送，把门关紧。上锁。  
青峰自墙角走出来，相隔一张桌子，停下了。“你不用在意……今天是你生日。我是说，当作和你没关系也行。”  
我扫视礼盒，似乎没有烤鸡。我捡起一包芥末青豆，撕开了吃。  
青峰说：“我以前做了很不对的事。是我的错，明明不该惹你哭。”讲到这他是看着我的，即使收了口。由于不好意思，他又去看青豆。“其实我不明白你为什么那样，那天下午……但是，我明白你不喜欢。而且跟我有关。”他再看我，我倾身拿水。做个捧场听众。  
“可以告诉我原因吗？……如果，你愿告诉我。”他的拳抓在身侧，紧紧松松。我眨了下眼：“小青峰。”  
他猛然抖动。剧烈的一下子，忘记关开关的机器终于插上了电源头。我持续眨眼：“你确定要在这里说吗？”我指门。“有人来就糟了。”  
“……”他随我眨眨眼，扑哧笑了。同我的嘴一般，干干的苦。“你不想说。”

他保持勾起的嘴角，“我被放弃了么？”

我沉默。亦不点或摇头。往嘴里丢了颗豆。他面带讥嘲望向我身后的墙。“我想为你做些事情，因为很喜欢……唉，”像是将诞生至今的气一口叹尽，青峰问道：“你要怎样才不会放弃我？”  
“我可以陪你上桐皇。”我说，盯着他说：“不如我放弃篮球，反正一开始就是为了你打的。”他欲开口，我说：“这样你开心吗？”  
“不好。”掷地有声。他惊觉自己失礼，嗡嗡补一句：“这样不行。”  
我赞同地点头，继而起身，拧好水瓶盖。

“你有不该为了我放弃的东西，我放弃什么对你来说都没用。”这牌子的矿泉水不错。我来到门前，冲他挥挥瓶子。  
“今天谢谢你，辛苦……”  
他把我撞到门上乱咬。骨头打木头，梆梆的响，那么迫切，那么慌，前所未有的迷茫。  
我的手垂着，没举起来过。他以短发刺我胸膛，我笑得有点夸张。  
他也不懂除了赔笑还能干嘛，便笑着说怎么办，“怎么办。”  
“你一点都不恨我啊。”

我两手裹住他面庞，像过去他睡着后我小心翼翼做的一样。他今天非常坚定，从早到晚。那双眼始终没有变亮。  
他总是清楚令我愉快的方法。足够了。  
“我的确，不恨你啊。”

赤司永远正确。  
出了门我才想起，青峰个混蛋真的没说生日快乐。

时间还是过。在帝光的最后几周不再有社团活动，我和模特公司请了考试假，去泡图书馆。  
这跟病危的人对着棺材吃药作用差不多，就算拿课本噎死我我的成绩也是没救，本来大姐亦不需我救。海常的事，她老早打点好了。

信我，人活得久会发现大部分“幸运”来自自身，或隔一层，血脉。尽量别从陌生人处讨什么运气，总有一日你要承认那是诅咒的。  
所以我正为自己找事做，试图回归先前生活。生活没有青峰。

青峰回归与否，我不知晓，或许他懒得试图。人的行动捉摸不透，何时观察你都觉不出变数，他们擅自达到了永恒。  
捉摸不透的他每天会来图书馆。我怎么清楚的，有天晚上出馆门，踢了坐在门边的他一脚。天地良心，黑衣黑裤的大个子，我还以为是公共垃圾箱的塑料袋。  
他又不进去。巡逻人当然劝过了，细声细气地，他好像因翘课同对方打架。  
距离是必要的，且占据位首。青峰想见我，却不敢承受见的后果，或者说，下场。我如败笔般直直戳在这个人心头，他是无从预料写着写着笔就断了的，于是被踢到也只能忡忡仰望我，美梦中遭了横祸，半清不醒目送我走。他绝对搞不懂自己在干什么。

我尤其恨他这一点。仿佛只剩共同解决一条路，他处理不当，皮球便要丢向我。恨他的不想导致我整天整天整天想太多。  
渐渐习惯独行。适应离群索居，暑假刚开始的时候。打算和姐姐一道，可她们自有娱乐工作。在家看书，挺多漫画合我胃口，照旧不煮，饿了一个人出去吃。  
我竟感觉非常的好。这很骇人，至少骇我。

原来我并不需要自己以外的谁撑起我的骄傲。这很骇人，我与青峰是相似的。

难怪，难怪落到今天，难怪发生一切。我们彼此吸引，撕扯崩裂，不过认定己身孤独更为坚不可摧。孤独和孤独怎能共存呢。

我在街上笑，午后下了雨，天气凉好。其实很难过，但我没什么说，只要我爱他，所有境况便是自找的，不对么。

青峰打我电话，在我做梦做得满身汗的早晨。这是暑假以来第二个邀约，第一个约我的是小黑子，昨天，8月29号。问我参不参加后天青峰的生日聚会，我已拒绝了。我坐8月31号的夜车去神奈川。  
青峰约我一对一。同样是夜晚。  
到场时他站着投篮，据说那只脚康复迟缓。我停在对面篮框下喊“你打得了吗？！”，他的球入了网，回身冲我勾手指。  
我慢步地挪，中途把背包放到场外木椅上，而后接着挪。青峰将球抛给我，径自退场：“打不了。”  
“……”  
他看我：“最后，表演一次吧。”  
我拍着球：“你的立定投篮？”  
“我的全部。”他坐到我背包旁。  
我说，“好。”

我的表演十分有效率，“完美”，青峰这么说。他提了建议，关于弹跳、灌篮种种，他甚至评价了我的ZONE。确切讲法，我ZONE里他的那一部分。他没看过，此刻略带惊喜和我探讨开来。  
多么有趣，轻易进ZONE仅仅因我想快点结束。离开他。他怎能滔滔不绝讲着这些无关痛痒的话呢。

然而是我想得太好。  
青峰边聊边走起了路，我拿包跟上，我不喜欢没理由直接消失。实际他的内容很少，有帮助，就是不常说，故而说得慢。他又问了考试。我的假期。他将我领到帝光。  
直至他牵我的手。我顷刻间明白他企图。  
“我们在这洗过脸。”开始了。他指着篮球馆外长长一排洗手池。  
他打开馆中浴室的灯：“我们在这里洗澡，然后做了。那次你有叫我大辉。”  
许多栋楼，许多楼层，青峰不回头地讲解着，一两句话，我听，我都闭着眼走。他只去我们一起去的地方，不管我怎样才要开口，不顾他手心我的汗不住地流。

太惨了，够了，我觉得我不可怜，我简直可悲。  
他把问题丢向我，我未及着手，他就又将皮球抢入自己怀里，抢掉还不算，他现在要戳爆它。  
青峰才是急着结束那个人。他都回忆到我家门口了。此前我们去过各大体育场馆，在那一起比了赛。用走的。这样走到凌晨，他没讲解我家，单单站了很久。  
走吧，青峰。“青峰。”我张嘴便哭，他狠狠攥我指头，撒气，泄愤。我说“我梦见我坐在船上，船没有头，”我抽得厉害，“我拿着船桨。水面没人，为什么船还不翻？”（注①）  
他走了。我被拉出小区。  
“老是这个梦，老是这个梦，”我摇摇欲坠，手脚软趴趴的，尖利地朝他后脑勺笑：“你问我怎么办？你问我怎么办？？”  
他像抢皮球那样夺过我，把我嵌进怀中，我恰好擤出一坨壮观的鼻涕。哦，他铁定是会戳爆我了。

“你求救没有？”他紧抱我，牙齿衔着我头发。“梦里，有没有求救？”  
我绵绵推开他，摇头，甩他的口水。他转动不困的眼球，“下次记得求救。”  
啊。  
不然我摁倒他，揍一顿。指不定能舒服点。

我的船头要我另寻搭救。他要我下船了。我的船头。

“我们在一起，没吵过架。”青峰环顾四周。“今天也不要吵架。”  
他可算探手，止我泪流。我的泪早干了。他咧嘴，昏暗地笑起来：“我这就走了，不再逼你，你不用哭了。”  
说完，青峰转身，我看了又看，这里是那天我不要他的街道。他步履蹒跚拐了弯，背影泛着微光，太阳正在街角，悄无声息破了晓。

夏季黎明是温柔的，跟青峰刚才松手时的语气很像，整片天干爽地发亮，在遥远地方，彬彬而有礼。  
我等身体被阳光晒通透了，到街口贩卖机买一个饭团，找一条公共长椅坐下，看早起的老人家晨练。长假快完了，学生们抓紧时间蒙头大睡，这点钟不会有人注意我。挺好的，我自己闻淡淡的口臭。  
最后走上那些马路。徘徊往返，没见多少营着业的店铺，只有掠过一扇扇玻璃门的我的影子，好比一个个苍白的蚕茧，我躲在里面，与世隔绝，死了一遍又一遍。

将近正午，姐姐来电催我回家，顺便让买午饭食材。我拎着新球鞋、新衣服、新的零碎，再加肉和菜，满满当当去挤巴士。遭了白眼。眼睛主人翻回眼珠子，看到我相貌的刹那就原谅我了。  
同这陌生人亲密无间站在一块，我短暂地不负沉重。即便自己要漫无方向出发了，世界仍然对我很好。

唯一的不好送我进了列车。青峰短信，夹在众多祝福话语中，微弱生疏的震动。  
【我不爱你了。】  
我回，【我也不爱你了。】扔开手机，困，二姐授意，大姐执行，一个下午替我把整座东京都打包成了行李。我以后绝对不帮她们搬家。  
青峰像是思考过，回信弹出来，我正睡得颠三倒四，他说：【我开玩笑的。】  
我惊醒。  
感觉来了。  
青峰不在了。  
他是爱着我的。  
爱着我，却眼睁睁放我走了。  
我被爱着，却已经走了。一个人。

一个人。  
一个人。

今后也许就是这样了。  
是这样了。  
是什么样？

【嗯，我也是开玩笑的。】我按送信，然后锁屏。望着漆黑屏幕，我慢慢地，轻轻拉起唇角，皱眉，眼蹙小，不耐地将头侧撇，仿制一个青峰的笑。  
我还是行的。不怕。

我是要活成青峰的人。肯定没问题的。

海常开学。  
我出了宿舍房间，在公用盥洗室遇到中年宿管，问他可否批准我换一张床，那时我187公分。宿管深表理解，但也坦言床不能移，只能移我，我可以睡单人间的大床，并补充说运动社团学生历来有这个问题，每人都是这么解决的。  
我欣然同意，携宿管及共度了首夜的室友再次打包起整座东京的行李，搬到新房还在门口遇上了小堀前辈。他带我去举行开学礼的会场。

校长讲话期间传来好几封情书。有个姓内山的女同学，写自己听说我进海常，暑假的夜晚总是惊坐起来。牵了肠挂了肚，厚厚一叠信纸，悉数记着上两个月的日子，末尾盼望有回音，不介意我回得难听。  
大概她的成绩不错。并非字迹秀美、语句出彩之类，是漫长假期把精力献给了将来一件充满不定性事情这种果决但缺乏逻辑的行为，令人生畏。  
因此学习也一样，在熬出不定结果前能够等待的人，做什么都会是了不得的。  
我即刻拿笔回信，感谢她，婉拒她，告诉她我有必须追赶的对象。见识过执着，我知道执着是拖不起的。

果不其然，内山绫子，我班班长，班内成绩第一。后来帮我补过习。她上台介绍时朝着我哭了出来，斩钉截铁地，放下了，这便是结果了。  
兵荒马乱中我作为体育委员默默给她递纸巾。两个月，在她的哭声里缩回去，缩短了。

我这样开始了新生活，不至作威作福，也算如鱼得水。篮球队很快听闻我的态度，联谊从未通知过我，于是我拥有宁静，还无比自由。  
宁静自由地迎来跟诚凛的练习赛，一路被火神吸引，觉得青峰该和他打球；一路又觉得小黑子该被吸引，他如何看火神青峰？就输了比赛。眼泪掉下来那会想的不是落败，是我终究独自败了。孤零零地，我要是在帝光与大家一齐败过就好了，没有一点不圆满。  
小黑子永远打破着平衡，我记起帝光了。无论场上、场下，我不应来见他的。正如现在，他逮住意欲单独离开的我，那张脸依旧不温不火：“黄濑君，最近好吗？”  
我故意龇着牙：“你猜？”  
“不好吧？”他仍在习惯仰到新角度的头。他也长高了。  
我嚅嚅嘴，微笑。“有多明显啊。”  
我们行至偏僻角落，小黑子道：“刚才的眼泪，”继续仰头。“像是之前由于各种原因累积到今天的。”  
“哦。”我面露赞同，并问：“我是不是该关心下小青峰过得怎样？”  
“我不清楚。”他好诚实。我说：“那就算了。”我指向海常队友，“我们得走了，下次再玩哦！”  
“黄濑君！”小黑子声音急，身子倒没动。“青峰君说，他想知道你要什么。”  
我低头看自己的鞋。“他想帮你找到它。”小黑子没说谎。他并未装出恳切。我也未受影响。  
“再见。”我说。他冲我的背痛快讲完：“这是他最后说的话。”

当天睡前有陌生号码来电，我不接。隔了几分钟又打来，我跟自己下注，压青峰。而后接听。  
“……晚安。”青峰柔声说。我高兴地伸手捞皮夹，摸出张一千元搓了搓，权当赌赢的奖赏。  
“晚安。”我也说。  
“……”他周围极静，甚至无风。想来是认真回家了。  
他道：“你在哪里？”  
“可不可以别问我在哪里？”我没发脾气。为他盘问的老习性，还不至于。  
“抱歉。”他自若道。听不出小心。  
我重新躺下，他忽然跳话题：“想去海边。”  
“嗯，去吧。”我望白炽灯，揶揄他：“反正肤色不会变了。”  
“我做了兼职。”又跳。我缓了下才接：“呃……什么？”  
“吧台。”  
所以他在酒吧打电话？晚十点后？未成年人？  
我一口气吸得有点短：“什么吧台？！”  
“放心，快下班了。”他仿佛欣喜，“是个安全的地方。”  
真是刺耳的欣喜。他的嗓音再度放低：“我忍不了。”  
“……”  
“一听到你说话……想见你……”  
我慌忙阻断：“我要睡了。”  
我才忍不了。谁忍得了青峰大辉哀求你。  
他哽了哽。  
“我爱你。”  
“……”我失笑：“这次也是玩笑么？”好想搬出赤司那句要不商量好再来，不料他真的重来：“我爱你。”

“……”  
我是怕了。他根本无意证明什么。心惊胆战挂掉手机，关灯，颤颤巍巍用被子捂着头睡觉，又做起梦。  
断了大截的桥。我在桥一边，望桥另一边，厚木板那断缘清晰可见，底下怒涛涌卷，可是没有声音。  
没有声音。  
这当口我想起青峰建议，求救吧，求救呀。我也没有声音。犹如空壳定在那里，感官咽喉五脏六腑消散殆尽，只剩对眼前一切瞬息万变大汗淋漓。  
笠松的叫喊如同救星，他将我晃醒，目泛血丝，我找回理智，出声提醒：“今天周六。”  
“你老朋友来了！青峰大辉！那个奇迹世代最强！！”  
我讷讷看着他，莫非梦还未醒，笠松管不得这许多了，“起床！！！”

原来如此，梦也不过如此。我知道对岸是什么了，虽然已知再过不去——我那稍纵即逝的自由，宁静。

跟着笠松迎驾似地紧赶慢赶，到了校门口青峰正倚着墙壁，眯眼睛，同坐在保安室的保安一块补眠。  
我们走近他便醒了，斜着眼看看我的脸，再审视我来不及换的短睡裤。我打了个理所应当的哈欠。  
“先吃早餐吧？”笠松亢奋得喘气，“虽然我想马上来一场！”  
感觉很有必要浇灭他浑身攒动的火花，我刚一抬手，青峰发话：“那就来一场。”  
成功阻止了我碰到笠松。他还不懂自己其实是会声控的，操着那永远怠慢的口吻替海常安排阵容：“一对三？搞不定可以一对五。”

这下笠松总归不喘了。你奇迹世代小看人？又轻易驳斥不得，于是没讲话，脑子转着，斟酌着，肃杀地瞪青峰，想将对方的下睨姿态瞪规矩点，以挽尊严。  
我上前拦在二人中间，背对笠松。不知该说什么，只是他们脾气都暴，动了武肯定不好收拾。然后我抬手。  
我要晃青峰胳膊。

我想到的竟是晃他胳膊。

青峰显然觉察了，登时有些动容，沉声唤：“凉太……”  
我手指用劲，让笠松以为我怒不可遏却仍顾体面，“如果你这么早从大老远跑过来是来找茬，我就先回去睡了。”放了手，我说：“失陪。”  
我在笠松震惊的视线中转身，青峰随即拉住我，急道：“对不起！”  
“……”我没回头，但避开笠松。他一定发现自己震惊早了。青峰也停了下，才咂咂嘴：“我刚刚……不清醒。”跃过我冲着笠松，“我失言了，前辈。”  
笠松不愧为前辈，大度展颜道：“所以来一对一？”重点也是跑得够偏。我搓搓绷紧的脸皮子，听青峰说：“哦。超过一个人能不能别上黄濑？”  
我觉得自己濒临真正的怒不可遏了，然而队长还在刷新他对人才的容忍下限——“为什么？”

青峰得体地笑，没咧嘴。“我怕输。”

和和气气，进球馆后上或不上压根不由海常决定。  
笠松只挺了四分多钟，叫早川。又五分钟。小堀前辈上了。再撑八分钟，森山离开板凳。根据青峰要求，我第五个入场，他忽地朝我横划手掌。  
仅此而已。双方最终战成平局。哨音响起时剩我站着，笠松蹲着，其余三位统统跪着。  
我去跟青峰握手，无言地谢他敷衍得那么认真。我连早餐的份一道握了，他给我买了个东京便利店的红薯。

没轮到上场时我一直捧着红薯。远道而来，早已冷了，印象里我们首次独处的那个红薯尚有微温。我想我忘了，结果它还在。它有同伴，为令我忘不掉而来了。  
全部都是故意的，也是注定的。  
生如一场吊诡轮回，躲了躲藏了藏，是我的还是我的。毫厘不差。

青峰杵在我后面，问我：“不吃一点？”望着红薯。我望着继续练球的队友，“你不坐？”敲敲休息凳。他拒绝：“不了。”  
我扭头：“不累么？”  
他反问：“我坐了你会站起来吧？”  
“……我为什么要站？”我哼了声，不知他的所以然，转回头去。“又没人叫我练习。”  
笠松命我下场歇息，大抵想着适才见面青峰和我剑拔弩张，有意给时间重修旧好，现在时不时往这边瞟，眼里些许的崇敬加好奇使我极其烦躁。我干脆低了头看脚，青峰单手搭上来，“好好吃饭。你瘦了。”  
……  
他开始揉我肩膀。“昨晚没睡觉……”  
我呼地起立，对空气说：“走吧。我送你出去。”

青峰与我队话别，表现还算稳当，“谢谢”、“先走了”，以不做评价摆明没有挑衅欲望。笠松借机又盛赞了几句。  
队长委实艰辛，前不计青峰有来搞间谍活动之嫌，后给他比到这般凄惨境地，灰着头土着脸尚能说出“下次绝对要赢你”。凡人多积极。心都被天才们撑宽了。  
青峰不以为意，听见笠松客套“什么时候想来请便”，冷不丁冒了句：“那得看黄濑啊。”  
全场肃静。一双双眼殷切等着他讲下去，好歹有回话了，即使前言并不搭后语。青峰可是撒惯了野的，旁人期待跟他是扯不上关系的，他就问他们：“黄濑是不是经常哭？”

“……”众人相觑。天才果然只问好有难度的问题，这一溜表情生动慨叹着，笠松毕竟跟我熟，便把他目睹的说了：“的确哭过，也就一次！”鼓励地攀住我肩头，笠松一颔首：“他是个坚强的人。”青峰两眼追着我肩头的手。队长不得其解，挪手打量我衣服，确认没灰尘还帮我拍了拍。  
青峰看他收手才道：“那就好。”

我在青峰提及我的睡姿前将他拖出球馆，边走边教导他赢了也该问下对手姓名，接着为他一一介绍我队首发的样貌职能，强调这是人家地盘，他不要面子可以给我。  
他耐心由我絮絮叨叨，终于我要换气，他说：“你非得离我这么远才不紧张么？”  
我驻足拐角，回头，真的蛮远，我岂不是白讲了，他双手插袋：“难怪肩膀硬。”  
“知道了还不走慢点？”我凶他。不行，在人家的地盘，青峰对着我从来不需稳当的。我瞥瞥身边那堵可供宣泄的墙，准备接他狂轰滥炸，他却笑了。  
“你说不就行了。”拇指往退路一戳，他用了敬语：“请您告诉我怎么出校门。”  
拐个弯便到了。你自己去吧。我没说这些。我转过身正对了他，告诉他：“其实我不爱吃红薯。”  
“……”他睁睁眼睛，“哦。”  
“下次我买别的？你爱吃什么？”  
我笑着望他。他的眼越来越亮。“……我能认为还有下次吗？”  
“可我认为连这次都不该有。”我说。那眸子霎时一黯。他明白我笑代表他没法知道我爱吃什么了。我就这意思。  
“那至少告诉我，”他仍未罢休，“你为什么哭？”

这事倒值得谈谈，我问他：“你认识火神大我么？”  
他眼皮跳，极不友善地，“谁？”  
“诚凛新生，没听过吗？”我已想象出青峰日日缺勤桐皇篮球部大致的情景了。但这人又一次再一次搅乱了整个逻辑——“我究竟还要从你嘴巴里听到多少男人的名字？”  
“……”  
天才果然，只问好有难度的问题。我哑了能有十秒左右，因为他神情正趋于不堪入目，我侧向那堵老墙，秋天的藤蔓株株瘪黄，跟坠地粉碎的我感觉一样。  
说吧。我劝自己，梗着脖子逞什么强，反正青峰是奈何不了一个死人的啊。

“可能还有很多。”我说了。  
我说，“我不懂我喜欢谁关你什么事？”  
我面壁讪笑：“知道了你要去找他们吗？和他们打架？打到没人可以干我的屁股？”  
“别说了……”他在央求。我盯住他，“嗯？难道你不是想说这个？我替你说啊。”  
他突然屈膝，蹲下了。腿枕手臂，手臂枕头，不看我。  
“我真是恶心你的做派。”我蹲到他近前，他听得清，“千里迢迢不睡觉跑来羞辱我队友？告诉我他们其实一无是处？你觉得这样我就会选择你？”  
“……”  
我搡他。  
“……”  
“喂……”难不成太困已经就地昏睡了，我伸手欲扶他起身，他小声说：“我去了同性恋酒吧。”

“……”  
“想着我们间哪里错了……就去看了。”鉴于人醒着，我便听，凑得近近的，他简直在对自己说。“去了后发现大家差不多……烦恼着我想不通的事情，但只有我，我做得没他们好。”  
青峰动了动，险些顶到我鼻子。“我付出太少。”  
……这种不像他的结论是谁掰出来的，我开口，他适时交代：“我跟几个人聊了，都说我有问题，有一个还叫我去宾馆……我没去。”

“凉太。”谢天谢地，声音总算大了点。我兀自站起来，捶我发麻的腿。  
青峰把头仰高：“我不是什么特别的人，我做不到该做的事。今天，真的只是想见你，我不知道和你队友比赛让你这么生气……他们都很珍惜你，”他自嘲地笑，“看在你份上对我客气。”  
“你才是特别的。你不是我的……也是特别的。”  
等等，什么情况，青峰眼睛迎着光闪，这怎么解决，他哭了？我身上半张面纸没有，要怎么解决？

我的神怎么会哭呢？

他没有掉泪，貌似不用谁解决，举起压得充血的手握我的手。“我不觉得自己高高在上，这样说可以吗？”  
我没做声。他舔了口我的手背。  
“如果我和所有人一样，是不是就能追求你？”

我俯身够他另只手，逼他起来，“你累了，我出去给你叫车。”他顺着我手背舔上去，我穿无袖背心，他也舔了夹肢窝。汗津津的。好恶心。我也恶心。  
我问他：“如果我说不能，你就会停？”  
他正到我耳朵，舔着耳垂上那个小窟窿。  
“痛吗？”  
我放弃了。歪脸靠着他脑袋，闭上眼睛。“痛。”  
青峰含住我大半只耳朵。

“以后也告诉我你痛不痛吧。”  
“如果我真的没有一次令你开心过。”

我一个人走回篮球馆，慢吞吞地，好让青峰的口水我的汗蒸发在秋风里。他走了，挺凉的。  
推开馆门，笠松独自坐在篮球架底下，低了头，没拿着球，看不清是醒是睡。兴许应酬外宾的确累了。我捡起球，还想补练一会，他的声音从对场飘过来，甚是抖擞：“原来你跟他是这种关系。”

肯定句。人在没有疑虑的时候最为自信。我安静望着队长，他露着牙，边说边笑。“意外啊。”到了近前，那双生气勃勃的眼对上我的，他又不懂该如何继续。  
怎么继续都有恶意。他可是个善人。此时看见我耳朵，他问：“所以你们在冷战期？”伸出手，碰那一圈红痕。青峰好像咬了我。“打架了？”  
“我们分手了。”我攥他领口，将他扯到我眼皮子底，我是笑得坦荡：“要不你来试试？”  
他成了一头惊鹿，正欲甩开我，我手机乍响。  
我没存那个陌生号码。青峰的。这真是，好戏连场，我一划拉接了听，顺便按功放，抓着笠松的嘴重重亲下去。

“…嗯！什……”他完全不能言语。我搅他的舌头，弄大一切响动，手里握着手机。就差凑到我们嘴边了。  
还有什么听不得，又有什么搞不清。他青峰不过说服了自己黄濑非他不可，换个对象我多半就要性无能。  
我报复般挑逗着可怜的队长，青峰没有反应，却也未挂，一直听。我很清醒，幸着灾乐着祸，强大如他到底也还是沉默不语。  
这便输了。败者没有讲话的权力。我心脏猛烈跳着，心尖那坨不用点燃就成了灰的玩意，抖一下掉一截，断干净前笠松摆脱我，将我抱得死紧。

“对不起。”笠松轻道，咳了两声。我说“没关系”。感觉最近频繁接受着歉意，我看起来这么缺安慰？  
队长分外拘谨：“是我说错话，你别激动。”  
“我不激动。”我好生奇怪，“我有激动吗？”  
笠松的粗眉拧作了团。“你哭了。”他不敢再摸我，只盯着眼泪流。他发现我并不知情。我怯笑道：“对不起啊，第二次。”  
“黄濑，听我说。”队长肃容，略有迟疑，终究抓住我胳膊。

“我不该问队员私事，今后也不会外传，刚才更没有取笑你的意思……”我摇头以示没往那方面想，他又说“实在抱歉”。“但你不知道，你什么表情都没有的样子太可怕了，黄濑。”  
笠松手指使劲，“无论过去发生了多少事，不要受人牵制。”  
“那样的你根本不像你。”

我张开手掌，手机屏幕亮着，通话状态。然后青峰挂断了。我拿手背擦擦眼睛。  
“或许那样的我才是我呢？”

青峰再联系我是隔了近一个月。我已把他的号码忘得七七八八，铃声一响没看就接了。他不曾想有那么快，愣了愣，客气道：“哦，晚安。”  
“……晚安。”我放笔，合上习题册。  
青峰笑笑，缓和气氛。“跟队长还好吗？”  
你看，我不做题是对的。我答：“好啊。他问我你什么时候再来。”  
“不然请他来一趟东京？”青峰顺势说。不似玩笑。我眨着眼，问他：“你安排？”  
他真笑了，笑各自佯装镇定。“想问你能不能抽空过来帮我挑衣服。”  
“不能。”我秒答。  
青峰忖了忖，说“你品味最好。”  
我有点喜欢这节奏。我问：“买什么衣服这样认真？”  
“正装。”他道。  
“噢。去相亲？”  
“嗯。”

“……”其实我是随口问。“真的？”  
“对啊。”青峰没什么情绪，“来不来？难得机会把我送走啊。”  
我不记得自己有没有吸气，我说“这你不该找小桃井？”  
“这周末她全家出去旅游。”  
“……小黑子？”  
青峰笑话我：“你当他是我保姆？”  
“难道我就是？”我坚决道：“不去。”  
“……”他稍显失落。“知道了。”我对他说：“要是她喜欢你，一定不在意你的衣服。”  
他不回话。我只觉得必须说几句，否则不好。不好在哪不清楚。

“你会高兴吗？”青峰这么问。他不问“你会为我高兴吗”？  
我也不回话。他叫“凉太。”  
“我可以再打给你吗？”  
我反问：“你要通知我结果？”  
“你不想知道？”  
我哽住了。举着电话。他不催我，仿佛我不挂就有希望。怎么他一路来都没心疼过话费呢。“随你的便。”我最后说。

一夜无梦。两天后教练宣布带全队参加今年高中联赛的赛前名校访谈，要求主力备好上节目的衣服，可能还会有单独约谈。  
当时我想着青峰的事也许和这个有关。他是不是骗了我。仅此一念就停了。  
像他终于发觉对我示爱不如直接扯淡，我们间说什么都是太晚。  
等我记起来，还是得保存他的号码，方便以后渐渐的就淡了，不必再接。  
想到这里我站在人挤人的红绿灯下，周末的东京不通水泄，我利用身高优势仰起头，努力透着新鲜空气。马路对面有个人。相当眼熟。  
秋阳普照，虽然他黑，他身旁另一人很白。

两个人。  
棕发的小个子伸手摘青峰耳塞，满脸焦急朝他喊话。青峰听了四五秒，弯腰给他贴着说。没有半点不耐烦。

我脑中冒出句忘了哪里听来的话，太阳大记得戴帽子。  
不对。  
遭遇什么事最需要一个人敢作敢当？——报应。

过去；不过去。我刚开始想绿灯就亮了，汽车停下，前面行人不再挡着我，青峰直起腰，望见我似乎轻轻“啊”了一声。  
他又远远吞了吞口水。我迈出一步，接着便不会难走。  
我得趁早适应这种相遇，互相好好活在自己世界里，碰上也只是含糊地笑笑，然后没有顾虑错了开去，完成一件多么小的事情。

青峰那同伴原本要走的，被他拉住说了句什么，讲话时还朝我看，讲完同伴也望过来。青峰冲着我勾手。掌心向下。  
……  
同伴冲着我勾手。掌心向上。  
为不领错情，我指了指自己。他们点头，继续勾手。于是我稍微走快了些，感觉可算名正言顺了。现在走个路都得找理由，我嘴巴一咧笑话起我来，到了两人跟前他们以为我挺开心。

“凉…黄濑。”青峰尴尬。忘了说“好巧”。我压根没理他，对着他旁边那一头棕发：“你好。”  
他立刻鞠躬“诶，啊是…是黄濑前辈，您好！对不起！”  
“……”我哭笑不得，“没关系……你是初中生？”  
他慌乱无比：“是…不是……我是桐皇……”  
“我队友。”被打断了。“樱井良。”青峰语带愠怒，瞪着我。我耸肩：“干嘛用敬语啊，”拍拍樱井肩膀，我表达了友好：“你们有事？”  
樱井望青峰。我这才看青峰，青峰不讲话，瞪我。我只得看回樱井。樱井尚有正常反应：“啊…对不起……”他拿出手机，屏幕上是张地图。“我们找不到这家店，青峰同学要买衣服……”  
是家高级服装定制店，我很熟的。我问青峰：“别间没有尺寸？”  
他瞪我。这是不打算交流了，我和樱井说：“这家有尺寸，就是太贵，要去吗？”  
苦了樱井夹在青峰跟我中间，望来望去没有回答，最终他脖子也拧不动了，便道“麻烦黄濑同学带个路”。青峰径自选一条路就走，幸好方向正确，错了我是不会告诉他的。

三个人走路。青峰樱井并排，我置后。并排的人隔着一人的距离。隔一个我。是樱井回头瞄了我几次后做出的移动，青峰走他自己的，手插裤袋，由于无处发泄，只能伸脚踢翻地上的便当盒。  
他也坚持不让我上前领路，那样我就彻底不看他了。他懂，蛮好的，好在哪也不清楚。  
我发现自己好坏不分。青峰真有本事。

弯弯绕绕到得店门口，青峰侧过头，“良。”  
“嗯？”  
“是？”这声才是樱井良的。青峰暗暗瞥我一眼，对樱井说：“抱歉，你先回去吧。”  
樱井怔了怔。“我想和黄濑单独聊聊。”他也知人情未尽，“晚饭就不去你家吃了，谢谢你邀请我……还有，谢谢你今天陪我。”  
“……”我假装玩手机。樱井说话前并没看我。樱井说“好的”。  
我拉着男孩说“对不起”，他罕见的没有强迫自己笑。像是明白了，有了定论，他再看我便很不同。  
“没关系没关系，”他向着青峰，“找到就好了。”

进了店，我与店员熟稔寒暄，青峰在一旁候着，对衣服及别的店员的招呼置若罔闻。后来是我量的尺寸，那闲聊店员说他不准人碰。我代替赔了罪，交待他收钱时多收小费，他兴高采烈就把试穿套装递给我了。  
我又挑两套颜色能看的，一并给青峰，他接下，就势将我拖进试衣间。  
“领带。”他看看身后的挂钩，三条领带全交到了我手中。“我不会系。”  
我抬抬下巴：“先穿衬衫。”他重新瞪我。仿佛在他概念里可以全裸，但必须系上领带。  
我倒不急，试衣间大，憋不死人。“别告诉我你连衬衫都不会穿啊。”  
他先去锁门。锁完从自己兜里掏出块巧克力，剥了纸要我吃。我嚼着到底没忍住，说：“我不会走的，你快点穿。”他便凑上来了。  
吻我。  
额角、眉角、眼角、嘴角。沿着下颚，吸毒一般舔出个我的轮廓。吻一处，呼气，大口大口地，觉得过瘾。  
“好了。”我系紧带子，故意往上顶，勒他。  
“良喜欢做饭给我吃。”青峰又咬了我耳朵。他钟意那个洞。  
“陪我，不反抗，听我讲话。”  
我松开他。“这么满意还不追？”  
“满意？”青峰消化了下，笑进我耳朵里：“啊，满意。但不喜欢。”  
我愣愣，怎么这样展开。“……你的标准是什么，我帮你追？”  
“你。”他不用想。  
“换一个。”我也没想。  
“你教我换？”他舔到我的唇。“这还不简单，”我张口，唇舌交缠，“杀了我。”  
他不为所动。又像为所动，愈发有力地啃噬我，好像下一秒真要谁死谁活。他在笑，我知道他的笑。  
我们耗着累着，睁着眼看天已荒看地也老。  
他只好笑。他的爱人边为他打领带边求死。他只有笑。

“没有变，你的味道。”走出店门，青峰如是说。  
我心情不坏，要再见了，我说：“哦，甜的？”  
“笠松对你如何？”  
他杵在店门前的阶梯上，双手回归裤袋。“他会像我那样对你吗？”  
我侧着身，摇了摇头：“不会。”  
他居高临下闭闭眼睛。夜晚一来他便显得毫不在意。任何事，任何东西。

我再摇了摇头。“不会有人跟你一样的。”

海常学园祭来的稍晚一些，但好玩。今年这活动尤其的长，排满三天还连着周末放假，我随全校上下雀跃不已，跟姐姐通话又多了点底气，现在能说你看，选海常没错的。

各班各级紧锣密鼓展开筹备工作。听上去是为了玩，实际要做好相当难，比如统一内部选材意见之类，然而我们班没人觉得有什么难——唯一卖点就是我，因此三天节目，两天半卖我，剩半天代模特公司卖我即将发行的写真，授权打学生折。  
据传该消息一经宣布，校外预订蜂拥而至，致使副班长在我们彩排期间当起了我的秘书，一个人默默与我公司完成了对接交货。知情后的我无言以对，趁午休请他出去吃饭，他婉拒了，问我能不能送一本写真给他。  
副班长是男的，不宅。我感到毛骨悚然。想打趣，打不出来，笠松曾毛骨悚然地看着我和青峰。  
这般诡异、别扭。不自然。  
副班长还在面前，恭敬谦逊讲着他欣赏我的能干，收藏我的东西以激励自己进步，嘈杂的几十秒，不，数分钟内，我特别特别想见小黑子。

你竟然高兴极了？你高兴得起来？能不能请你现在过来，到我面前来，高兴给我看？

我终究没有拨他的号码。这会他怕是高兴不起来的，黄濑变了。  
他是小黑子，且永远是。可我已经不是黄濑了。我什么也不是。

学园祭前日篮球部集合，因为假期社团暂停训练，大家都以为今天要累惨了，结果练不到一小时便被监督领进了会议室。笠松听着指示一盒接一盒取出录影带，末了介绍这摞全是桐皇。  
他望望我。我回望他，纹丝不动。他放了心，转向一室蠢蠢欲动的队友，头一句就是：“我们拿到了开学以来桐皇所有的练习赛录像。虽然他们的大前锋一场都没打，其他首发队员也是很难对付的，希望大家认真看比赛，尽量观察。”  
众人未觉失望，反倒更紧张，最强主力一场没上，桐皇一场没败。在座几位领教过青峰球技的首发尤为专注，屏息凝神，目前我们唯有这么找获胜方法，一旦直面青峰就毫无办法。

看到最后一场比赛近尾声，分析讨论业已结束。监督先走，留我们自行总结，笠松在跟早川扯嗓子，录像没有停止，自动开始播青峰大辉的单独访谈。  
笠松听到主持人说话，回头一看，惊住了。我也惊在当场。  
这是国家篮球队的访谈。访问者是国家队副教练。  
“……哦！”笠松一拍脑门，坐下了才说：“武内先生刚提醒我放这个，原来国家队选中青峰同学了！”  
他甚至不记得转身看看我。他那么热爱他。  
我也有那么干净的向往就好了。

访谈内容还算丰富。托那位清爽干练的女教练的福，青峰讲了不少话，主要是人家也不听场面话——让青峰谈比赛心得，起先他真背了几段桃井写的稿子，一听便知他本人说不出来，教练直截了当道：“今天不用上赛场，请你说些自己想说的话。”  
青峰听闻，“嚯……”眼皮立马塌下去了，唇角微扬。教练问他：“在平时练习这方面，有什么好建议可以分享吗？”  
“基础训练。”青峰说，“反复练基本功，嗯……大概像绿间那样。”  
会议室一片哗然。“他不怎么练吧？”窃语纷纷。青峰不解释小绿间，教练认识。青峰再开口，自若道：“别的不用练了。基本功以外，都是感觉问题。”  
骤然间，鸦雀无声。  
“你的感觉，是指天赋？”女教练问。  
青峰颔首，“唔。”  
身边有人把头低下去。我抬着头。不仅抬头，而且挺胸。

这就是向往。我的光的模样。  
他是青峰，且永远是。

教练笑问：“有没有人告诉你这个说法很气人？”  
“有吗？”  
“你不知道？”教练骇笑。青峰答：“不算不知道…吧，其实我不关心。”  
这人的自信显然有超乎教练所料的趋势，她随即换了话题。“青峰同学有没有憧憬的对象？”  
“……”青峰凝视她。女教练等着，冲他笑。“你…您指哪个方面？”  
我暗叫不好。  
“噢，就是篮球运动员，国内国外，有令你崇拜的人吗？”教练加以解释。  
他果然笑起来了。一下一下，郑重点着头，“有啊，有的。”  
教练一喜，“那么那位是……”  
“憧憬…崇拜不算吧，”青峰说着，朝上看。“是喜欢吧。”  
女教练，没有马上接茬。估计在想早恋话题能不能播，但本人又好奇得要命，遂决定先问再说，过后剪掉也罢了。  
她道：“是……篮球选手？”  
笠松匆匆扭过头，看了看我。他终于想起我了。  
青峰难得眨眼：“您问的不是篮球选手？”  
“哦哦，抱歉。”教练又解释，“因为很少有人在答案里用‘喜欢’这个词……我是吓到了啊，凭青峰同学的实力，对方还没来追你吗？”变成玩笑语气。  
这回青峰低了头，抬起，说“反了吧，是我要追对方。”  
“……”女教练犯难了。眼下的路数她扛不太住。她顺着他的“玩笑”：“不如就借这次机会表个白？他会看到吧？”  
笠松“啧”了声，搔搔短发。这是有多八卦。  
青峰真的转了过来，面对摄像机，“会看到吧？”他问自己。而后隔着屏幕，对上我的眼睛。

“会看到的。”他自己答。很是安心。

既然他安心，我便没什么事了，站起来拉开板凳，我走出会议室。里头女教练穷追不舍，“他如何对你产生这样的吸引力？他的篮球技术在你之上吗？”

我只知道他穿着我挑的衣服，领带笔挺。他可以自己解决一切所谓的问题。  
我不知道那个访谈仅剩他的最后一句，也没有人传话。  
他对教练说：“既然他已这样吸引我，我怎么舍得告诉你？”

学园祭顺利进行。  
我班敲定的主题是下午茶餐厅，附带由我主持的竞猜游戏，从天文地理猜到歌舞综艺，答对有奖，与我合影是其中一个奖项。  
不得消停。队伍自走廊东排到走廊西，很多客人叫同伴占着位先去玩别的，我时不时还要出教室帮忙留客，一打照面他们就把礼物塞过来。简直不堪重负。结果是副班长变出个空箱子，边替我承蒙厚爱边喜滋滋说这次赚了，赚了。  
大家开心就好。

我到隔天下午才有时间看看那些礼物。一堆润喉糖。几沓信，也有精致卡片，副班长悉心整理过，都是分类放的。倒没有被拆的痕迹。  
我一封一封看署名。不署名的打开看字体。  
青峰电话里问“你不想知道结果？”  
不想的。

我怕没有结果啊。

但又想再有他只言片语。真是可恶的期许。

拿起同学亲制的慰劳餐，我往天台去，打算睡一会。全校都去看表演了，楼道寂静。导致那阵下楼的脚步声极其大。  
他抹着扶手跟我擦肩而过，高个子，深蓝兜帽外套，黝黑的手。  
手。

我回身下楼，急促脚步没有等我。他已转出楼梯口。  
尾随他。我神志尚在，也清楚他离我七八米远。我就跟着。热热的午餐让我随便扔在哪一层拐角，要冷了。  
我悄悄疾行，瞪住他那双我没见过的球鞋。  
鞋子坏掉吧。掉个底什么的。被糖果黏上，鞋带散了也好。

他就能停下来了。  
他才会停下来，发现我啊。

我目标明确又无趣地前进着，远方没有颜色。  
模糊。只剩模糊，像得了重度白内障。他是模糊中的黑洞。我索然生命里独一的出路。  
太糟了。  
太糟糕了。  
想着我便摇起了头，世界并没有清晰一点。所以你们懂的，我这篇不讨论风景。因为根本看不见。

那双鞋犹豫地减速。是个岔路口。我停在后方七八米处，他左顾右盼。  
我往前半步。  
他动了。选了宽敞路。  
刚散场的观众结着伴走来，很快将道路挤满。他就这样被淹没了。

我留在那半步的位置，人潮带着新奇艳羡，冲我指指点点。  
我回以礼貌的微笑，然后躬身开始吐。

响亮地呕吐。

澎湃潮水仿佛遭遇阀门关闭，不漏一滴。  
人们只是围观。  
我吐得非常尽兴，酸甜完了到苦辣，一抔抔砸向地面一大滩，它们又溅回我身上，这套衣裤全得扔了。可惜班级经费。

笠松拨开人群，没触到我便伸直了手。他把我正面扛起来，如同买了个巨型公仔，扭扭歪歪，路都挡没了还极力呵护着，调整姿势时又抽手擦掉我下巴的胆汁。

“我搞错了。”我嘿嘿喘着气，笠松呵斥：“别说话。”  
我大声地“啊————”他衣服瞬间五彩斑斓，“搞错了！”  
“别说话！！！”感觉他恨不能将我丢到地上。篮球部的前辈赶来帮忙了。我更加放肆了。

“两个世界离得那么远！”他们压我架我，我张着手臂比划。“那么远！”

“我要怎么撞才能同归于尽啊？！”

活动最后一天我没有出席。大张旗鼓给班级丢了脸后，我很识趣把自己关在宿舍里。  
没有谁这么要求我，只是心里有事，不想走出去被问到底什么事。  
躲在房间也不算清静。探望的同学来了好几波，默契地嘘个寒问个暖就离开，毕竟不清楚意外如何发生，无从深究。唯独副班长，认为是连日奔波将我拖垮了，特别有愧，等大家散尽了才推门进来，没带其他人。  
我知道是他。所以闭着眼装睡，保守秘密。  
他视我为珍藏的秘密。不愿与人分享的秘密。

副班长，长久地呆在床边，没有坐。观赏着我，像隔了层剔透玻璃，玩物不可摸。他于是又抬起抬过无数次的手，只替我掖了掖被角。  
暖暖的手。我其实想留住它，告诉它别再伸向我。  
除了无能为力你什么也不会拥有。

我这要不得的人抱着要不得的想法昏昏睡熟，笠松轻拍我脸蛋，恍惚间我以为太阳掉下来，世界那么亮，炸毁一般，我睁眼看末日，结果是他捧着食物，开了灯。  
“晚上了。”他撂下饭菜，“起来吃点吧。”  
我坐在床上与他对视。他静了片刻，端饭盒也坐到床上，给我递过来，我接稳，把它搁在床头柜。  
笠松便没有再看它。他说：“你的写真卖完了，听说要靠抢的。”眼睛盯着被子里我的一双腿。“不愧是我们大明星。”似乎我的腿长得喜感，他如释重负地笑几声，强行活跃气氛。  
“队长。”我也笑着，响应号召。“如果我先遇到的是你就好了。”  
他还笑，一颗脑袋认命地摇啊摇，“不好。”  
“才不好。”  
“为什么？”  
“青峰大辉来了。”现在他又觉得我的腿长坏了，盯着它们，一颗脑袋摇啊摇。

我缓慢地，重重眨了眨眼睛。  
“在哪里？”  
“我房间。”队长一双手，终于压到我腿上。紧紧压住，他正安抚我。  
他正不想我走。  
“比上次有礼貌了，进每间房都会敲门，还说‘请不要告诉管理员’。哦，他在每间房外面喊‘凉太’。”

“你要见他吗？”  
我拿过饭盒，掰开一次性筷子——“来都来了。谢谢你。”

青峰进门进了个屏声静气，我在窗前拉窗帘，回头便是一怔。他关门，那门随着他蹑手蹑脚，也没响。  
他站着，四处望了望，不感兴趣地收回视线，对我说：“请不要告诉管理员。”  
“……”  
肚子里又开始翻江倒海，我捂捂它，尽量使出力气问：“怎么结束了才来？多不好玩。”  
他不知所云：“什么结束？”  
我：“……学园祭。”  
“噢，”他向我挪一挪。“有你的录影带么？”  
“……”我说：“有，但不卖。”这人，从未统一过自己的谈话风格。  
他点点头，“没关系，我订了你的写真。”  
我微张着嘴。皱眉看他。“怎么？”他问。  
“你是不是昨天就来了？”我问。  
他更加不知所云：“没啊。”  
“刚来，刚到神奈川。”他补充。我往浴室走，“既然刚来就休息一下吧。随便坐。”

他在我手刚搭上浴室门时摁住它，将它扯过去。扯向自己。  
“……”  
“……”  
他的另一只手也缠上我小臂。我忽然察觉他驼着背。  
弯了点腰，下上分明地看着我。我退出浴室，不用他求。“出什么事了？”他把我领回床边，只靠着，还是不坐。  
我不得不问，“国家队，欺负你了？”

“啧。”一次仍不尽味，他又“啧。”  
“那女人，差点追到海常。”他冲我胳膊狠狠吐气。我傻站着，“女人……那位国家队副教练？”  
“啊，”青峰满眼嫌恶。“讲了多少次我拒绝，我拒绝啊。一个两个听不懂人话么。”  
我的身体正在发硬。“拒绝……什么？国家队？”  
他的眼从他倍感兴趣的我的手转移到我的脸，无精打采。“是啊。抱歉啊，东京躲不下去，麻烦你了。”  
啪。  
青峰瞪大眼睛，望他被我打开的两手。“你回去。”我说。  
他定定望着我，缓缓垂手。“不回。”  
“那就出去。”我咬牙，发着抖说：“滚出去！”  
“凉太，怎么了。”他竟又来抓我，“说清楚。”我反扣他的手，将他抵到门背。他的呼吸很均匀。

“你他妈是来干什么的，嗯？告诉我我们差距有多大？要我祝贺你？嗯？！”青峰重新直起了腰。我重新仰起头。为了造势，我单手攥住他下巴。  
“还是来宣布这一切都为了我？你终于也放弃了点无关紧要的东西？嗯？然后你要我哭哭啼啼回到你身边？？”  
“你他妈讲话啊？！”  
我抬手抹一把脸，完全下意识。居然没有泪。姐姐你濑宝进步了啊姐姐。  
“哼……”我手里那张嘴，笑了。“放他妈的狗屁。”  
嘭！一拳砸我书柜。书本哗啦啦，青峰怒筋暴起，掀开我手扛起我扔到床上。他扑过来，穷途末路地，掐着我喉咙不准我骂。  
“我真是不懂，”太近了，我们，“我的未来到底跟你有什么关系？”听得见他的心跳声。

“黄濑你听着。”他的嘴简直要贴上我的，“你他妈给我听好。”他的手没怎么用力。可我偏偏吸不进气。我对着他猛咳，交换彼此的歇斯底里。

太阳哪里掉得下来，它好好挂着呢。  
我只知眼前浓黑一大片。  
制造了这片黑的青峰一字一顿朝我吼，“不管我的未来是什么，我都想和你在一起啊！！”

我没来得及回答青峰。他刚换好气，要吼下一句，外面有人敲起房门。他迅速从我身上下去了。鬼祟地，两脚稳稳落了地。  
他最后才放开我的脖子。走进浴室。  
“黄濑同学……”宿管被我堵在门前，尽责地伸头往里望，“你没事吧？”  
我拿没电的手机贴着耳朵，横眉竖眼对他点了点头。他立马倒退，和我做口型：“没事就好！怕你晕过去！你吵你的，要冷静！”顺便压压手掌，让我控制音量。我回了个竖起的大拇指。关上门。  
扔开电话，我蹲身想捡书，一低头就吐。我鼓着嘴冲进浴室。看着这稀里哗啦的阵仗，青峰默不作声回到了房内，在遍地狼藉中翻箱倒柜帮我找止吐药。还记得烧热水。  
吐完我撑着马桶盖站起来。天旋地转，青峰从后面扶住我，给我水和药丸。我推他的手：“不用，没得吐了。”他便把挂在肩上的干净衣裤给了我。  
“谢谢。”我的确打算洗澡。  
他轻轻转我的脸，面向了他。呕吐导致我涕泗横流，他边擦边说“我就在外面。”

在外面认真端详他翻箱倒柜时发现的备用床垫。我很无语，叫他：“小青峰。”  
“小青峰？”  
“嗯？”他像不小心触了电。我已到跟前，“你睡床上。”  
“……”那眼睛没动。“嗯？？”  
我只能伸手拍他的脸。“怎么搞的？我刚才没打你啊。”  
手又被捉住了。“你睡哪？”我也懒得抽出来：“我睡床上。”  
他松了手，从脚边包包里掏出换洗衣服、牙刷水杯，再去开我的柜子。“我没带枕头，你还有吗？”他问。  
“没有。”我说。  
“干得好。”他一屁股坐到我床上，眯起眼笑。如梦初醒。  
我又去捡书。“快刷牙。”

熄灯前我们没什么交谈。青峰想帮我收拾，我谢绝了，他就侧躺在床看我收拾。今天他的话挺少。不如说他从来不多话。终归没有话题聊。每次也不能好好讲话。我背对着他苦笑，关灯，转身看他坐了起来。  
“……”我摸索着灯开关，“上厕所？”  
他举起了胳膊。抬到胸口，伸直。张开双臂。我看见了他的怀抱，在黑暗里。黑暗也在他怀抱里。很没着落的。他说：“凉太。”

青峰叫我，“凉太。”  
我走过去，找到他胳膊，先往下摁。他一挣便脱了，第一口吻到我鼻尖。第二口撬开我牙齿。  
动作很慢。极细密，没放过我嘴里任何的缝。他舌头还带着新鲜的牙膏味，越吻越重，越探越深，我干脆横躺下来，给他替我二次漱口。  
他用整个上身裹着我了。但也只是半个怀抱。他的下身，硬邦邦架起我薄薄的被子，时刻会将被褥捅破。他却不要它碰我。明明精神好。  
我在他身下脱衣服。他那险些跟我的嘴长到一块的唇总算暂时剥离出去。他舔着他得到的我的口水，任我自己脱掉了内裤。我侧着脸不看他。

“你做吧。”我望着一旁的枕头，“轻点，我身子虚。”  
他又瞪我。又死死瞪着我，我不必看。他瞪我时永远有股力气。我能闻到，而且听到。看不重要。  
他拿开我的手指。一根接一根，从那里扯出我内裤。由于被我揉成了团，他还举起来抖了抖。然后扛起我的腿，帮我穿内裤。  
“……喂。”我怀疑他也病了。“来都来了。”  
内裤已经穿到大腿。他不理我，中间趁机亲过我小腿。仅仅如此。我突然感觉热。是暴躁。  
“回东京吧，青峰。”我抢过没拉好的内裤，“我不是残废，会穿衣服。你回去……”  
他的嘴撞上来，警告我把我的闭紧。三次漱口。我直觉他在还我刚才的口水。

真好，他也有进步。  
耗费十二章，约两万五千字，青峰大辉终于懂得还人东西了。

“哈。”青峰出了声。听上去像“唉”。  
“你不相信我。”  
他用肯定语气说这个否定句。理直气也壮。我还在拉裤头。既已肯定我就不需强调了。  
他倒回原先位置，貌似丧失了兴致。我不紊不乱打点好自己，躺到正确方向，他在旁边说“因为我，还是因为你？”  
适才朝我张开怀抱的手臂遮着他眼睛。

答案我知道。他若知道或许真的会走。  
我于是沉默着，背向了他，就当听觉不灵。


	2. —— #20

第二天我醒了个大早，转头看背后，青峰还在身边。去拿他搭在我腰上的手，拿到一半他也醒了，半眯着眼，视线穿过我支着床的手腕，落在房门边角上。我把他的手放好，下床，他朦胧地问“要走了？”

我朝厕所笑出来，这里是我的房间。

“我不走。你得走了，小青峰。”

他像终于听见了闹铃响，支起上身，坐好，在我即将关上厕所门时说，“去海边吧。”

说完他彻底清醒，扯着嗓子喊了声“凉太。”

“能不能一起去海边。我有话跟你说。”

我把厕所门拉开，站到床尾，右手拿着漱口杯，左手挂着毛巾，希望他看出来随便打断别人的洗漱流程是不会受欢迎的。青峰看到了，仿佛看了出来，在我开口请他“在这里说吧”前抢先张了嘴——“如果你今天有别的事要做，我可以等。”

“……在这里等？”我拔高音调。究竟怎样才能让他记起我是这房间的主人。

“我很快说完。”他道，并点点头。

怎么如此自相矛盾，我说，“那为什么不能在这讲？”

“这里除你之外还有很多人。”青峰望着我。并不觉得自己没道理。“我不想你在意他们。”

“我们两个的事，只想单独和你解决。”他双脚着地，现在就要准备出发了。

“凉太。”他叫唤着，也不靠近，只倚在窗边。“给我一次机会。说完我就回东京。”

学校离海不远，坐半小时巴士就能到。出发前我把自己的校服外套给青峰，要他披在身上，他说周末大家都穿便服出入，有什么差别，我说，“（学园祭）只允许家属留宿”。就当我做贼心虚。

“谢谢你。”他马上说，还低下了头，“留了我一晚。”

我说“你要谢谢笠松前辈。”不是他我都不知道你来。

“这个学校的人对你都好吗？”他忽然问。

“好。”想到他们，我笑笑，“你看不出来？”好歹也打扰两次了。

“那，”他走在我后面，手脚都很安分，“这里有你想要的东西吗？”

我没有回答。直到他放下心来，认为我不至于再因体虚而晕倒，悄悄上前与我并肩而行，我不知道该如何答。

他不追问，在巴士上和我并肩而坐，时不时碰碰我随便放着的手，碰了又碰，最后握住它静静睡去。这么安详，好像只要我此时不走，他就还是天不怕地不怕。

汽车到站，刚开门我就迎风打了个冷颤。青峰重新走在我身后，脱下自己身上我的校服外套，为我披好，再轻轻牵起方才握着的我的手，假装它们从未松开过。他向着海岸走。

踩上软软的细沙，我问青峰，“为什么喜欢我？”

他还跟我错开半身走在前面，牵着我，听闻惊讶得停下脚步，扭头看我的脸。看了一会，我也回看他，耳边尽是浪的扑打声。他似乎觉得迟早都要回答，下定了决心，便冲脚边退潮笑了笑。

“你可能不相信。我喜欢你被这么多人爱着还这么自若。”

他还看我，短发被海风吹起，露出整个额头。“好像被喜欢这件事正常得不得了，你的生活不会没有它。”

“这样的人，突然只看我，只应我的要求，只听我说……你居然只爱我。”青峰真的在笑，嘴角扬高。不可置信，从语气到神情。

“难道不是件让人惊喜到觉得奇怪的事？”他看着我，如同我是难以解释的未知，他皱紧了眉头，断定自己不可承受。

“所以我犯了很多错。”他把头别过去，“总是试探你，阻拦你，要你转向我这边，要你按我说的做……全都是因为我不相信你会一直这样看待我。”他松开交握的手，正对了我。

“我竟把这当成对你的测试。是我自不量力。”眉头不皱了。他脸上有种坦荡的舒展。“对不起。”

“……那现在，”我不记得自己有没有呼吸，“你相信我了吗？”

信我只会一直爱你。

“我还有信不信的资格么？”青峰苦笑着，垂下头去。多么困难，承认自己有了没有的东西。“我信自己会一直喜欢你还差不多……凉太。”

“你当初，又为什么会喜欢我？”

“……”

不是我再次端起来不答，是他问了当初。当初，当初，你就像一道太阳光那样直射进我心口。是你照亮所有。还要什么确切理由。轮到我眉头紧蹙，青峰显然会错了意，只知道这问题令我为难无比，他就自己接下去：

“记得我问过你一次。那时你好像只说了……你说，让我不要同情你。”

“没有同情过你，凉太。”他抬起头，没有笑。“如果你曾以我为打篮球的目标，我会继续做你的目标。”

“……”节奏不太对，我说“不是，我没这个……”

“你好像有误会。”青峰原地坐下。这是打算讲到痛快为止了。“我不是特地来和你说国家队的事……拒绝他们，是因为我另有打算。”

“篮球不一定是唯一的出路。即使是，我也可以出国找更好的地方训练，不用非得留在国内。”

你看。他真的没有过，也不打算同情我。和几个月前如出一辙，一边确定我为什么喜欢他，一边告诉我他就是要走。

好啊。你走啊。还专门把我叫到这风大浪也大的地方，要人以为能听到什么海誓山盟。我想太多。终究是我不够了解他的错，是我。我也不懂这样轰轰烈烈的诀别对解决我们的问题有什么用。

青峰举手。这种时候，再来牵我的手，到底有什么用。我要甩开他，一股力量在体内积蓄已久，狠狠地甩一次，今后再不必回头，他就牵住我，平静地说，“如果真的出国，你能不能和我一起走。”

“……”

“怎么，”他牵得更用力些，“我……也没有资格问你这个吗？”

我有点恍惚，“我去那边……干什么？”

“一起打球。”青峰说。他的拇指抚摸我的手背，“要是不打球，就做你想做的事。”

“没规定说打赢了我才能出国吧？”青峰望着无际的海。像在问海。

“不是，不对，小青峰。”我扶着额角，“你为什么……”

为什么告诉我。

为什么选择我。

身边还有这么多人，在乎你的人，强的人，你不打算看一眼吗？

“你为什么问我？”我小声说。嗓子在抖。我还想喘气，宛如爬坡。

“我在追你，你忘了吗？”他仰头，对着我咧嘴。这次没有不信，只有合乎岁数的少年的害羞。

“只是在对喜欢的人做出请求。喜欢一个人，果然还是希望能被看着，被知道，希望你了解我的进步，了解我……暂时不够好看的地方。如果我有的话……”

“我很了解你。”我打断他。感觉再不打断，我更不知该怎么接茬。

时至今日，我还以必须回答他为来往宗旨。仅有的几次无法作答都让我长久地难受。我怎么活得这么气人。

青峰仰着头，等我说下去。我说“即使不在一起，我也很了解你。”

况且更了解你对你又有什么用处？

我就是说不出那句“不必再在一起”。

“我可以让你更憧憬。”果然。青峰的手向下用力，拉我坐到干燥的沙子上。“你不会后悔更了解我的。”

我坐下，笑着问他，“更憧憬你就是我的任务了吗？除此之外我什么都干不了，对吗？”

他一怔。没有料到谈话往这个方向走，下意识反驳道：“不是，我觉得你就去做真正想做的事也很好……”

“小青峰。”我放开他的手。握得很松，无需挣脱。“你现在这么说都是因为得不到我。如果我真的和你走，一定……”

“得不到你我就什么也不讲什么也不做，等着我们真的结束吗？”他抬手，是要朝我挥巴掌。我闭眼。手到耳边却刹住，他在呼啸的风中无声捧起我的脸，要我正视他。正视他不断摇着的头。

“你等着。”

“我会证明给你看，凉太。”


	3. —— #21

我们还是在那一天告了别。青峰信守承诺，说完“证明给你看”就要走。没给我机会问“怎么证明”，可能他的义务只是让这句话脱口而出，仿佛朝浩瀚海洋丢一颗石子，不管它是即刻沉没，或者随波逐流。他甚至不在乎落水时那一声小小的“咚”。

我像送佛一样把他护到神奈川通往东京的车站。最好亲眼看他走，想确定这个人没有任何卷土重来的打算，一次真的够了。我仍不是个习惯崩溃的人。即便习惯，也没有兴致三番五次表演给同一个人看。人潮熙攘，他站在其中，向身心开足防备的我伸出拳头。手掌打开，手心躺着两个暗暗的圆环。

做尾戒都小了。我的手指尺寸原来这么容易忘记，分明他牵过无数次。他看我的左脸。导致我又认真瞧了瞧那两个圆圈。是耳环。

青峰说，“觉得适合你就买了。没有单卖，你都收下吧。”

“谢谢……”我面露遗憾，“我不缺耳环。”

“这两只不一样。”他拉过我的手，将它们放到我手里，替我合掌。

“你摸到它们就会想起我了。”青峰说。

那必定要还给他。这样怎么收。他继续说，“想起有一个人因为喜欢你而坐立不安。”

我的手停在空中。

“你可以不戴，可以不想我。凉太。”过路行人险些撞上青峰的宽肩膀，他毫无所觉。“我会努力让你想起我来。”

我收下了耳环。因为青峰的话像是让我见证，哪天他终于变心了，放弃了，似乎我就可以扯着自己耳朵，让耳环明晃的反光刺他的眼睛，并大声质问“你当初明明讲过”——

说笑的。讲过什么不重要，过去摧毁了我的都不是靠讲出来的，包括青峰喜欢我的理由。我至今觉得那都不叫理由，不是不信他，是我不信能被他喜欢上的自己。

最近的梦换了种版式，自那天谈过话，不对，那天青峰自说自话以后，我总在梦里把自己吊起来。被捆住手脚，吊得高高的，跟个熟透了的芒果那样迎风摆动。两旁是同一棵树上同样熟透了的芒果，青峰那只不怕日晒的大手就在我们身上摸来摸去，这是度量。也是挑拣。

你真的可以不止要我。

我戴上了耳环。因为它与所有衣服相衬，校服也不例外。青峰对了一次，它好看。他知道何谓合适。

要是听他的安排，做我真正想做的事——我还有多大几率会选篮球。

他还会不会容我在身边打篮球？

每场全国大赛（IH）预赛开始前我都要想。比赛时得了分也想，比完打赢了还想，青峰又对了一次。也许无论他最终证不证明什么，我都会想他。

想他才是我尚浅的篮球生涯中不可缺的部分。我自己找到了这么怕输的原由，输球没关系，但输了可能会失去青峰。

我怎么能这样失去他。

魂不守舍打完了所有预赛，全胜晋级。作为头号得分功臣的我得到奖励，不用参加预赛结束后那个周末进行的强化训练。我正好要在那两天随模特公司去神奈川郊区拍杂志照片，算是讨了个巧。

本来已经和姐姐们商量过，篮球赛期间不便插丨入模特的工作，大姐仍是不苟同，认为趁着赢下比赛维持并提高人气才是妥当做法。而且正因为我在比赛中的活跃表现让公司看到了进一步发掘我价值的可能性，他们决定给我配备一位资深经纪人。

我是在山上见到经纪人的，他提前到了拍摄场地。见我们走来，他合上了手里读到一半的有我专访的篮球杂志。

是个经验丰富的业内人士。他介绍自己姓佐藤，三十出头，干这一行已将近十年。我本想在拍摄开始前和他套下近乎，增进了解，结果对方一句废话也没有，给我细致讲解完今日的工作要求，拍拍我的肩膀，撂下句“你好好发挥，我尽力配合”便走了开去。

这很好。一心一意且不留情面，我既不怀疑他跟不上形势又不担心他过分干涉，仅是放开了手由着我做。他信任我。我得认认真真回礼才行。

上午的摄影非常顺利，甚至完成了计划下午开拍的一部分。工作人员都很振奋，想试试一天内拿下两天的任务目标，提早收工。不料午饭时天气预报提示这片区将有持续大暴雨，到了下午，布景刚搭起来不久，雨就来了。

原本在雨中抓拍几个镜头也不错，可惜山风太大，道具设备经不起吹，我们只好全体暂避到山腰上唯一一家平时供游客住宿的旅店，等雨停。然而持续有持续的道理，转眼傍晚将至，天都早早配合着暗下来，这雨不但没有停的苗头，还越下越大，我和大家在旅店吃过晚饭，雨势已经强到连店门都不能出了。

“我联系了山脚的车站。”佐藤先生放下手机，“他们要清理被雨冲到马路边的泥，今晚可能不通车。而且雨这么大我们的车也不好走。黄濑，”他转向我，“先在这住一晚如何？”

我的手探进口袋，还没拿出手机，佐藤先生又说，“我们可以把几个场景改成在店里拍。”

我就说好。佐藤起身去给我开房，被告知房间不够，除非有人和我同住一间。

几个听见对话的女助理和化妆师神色一凛。不约而同地停下了手、腿脚，周身因焦虑而产生的动作，脑中飞快盘算着谁平时与我走得更近，谁同我合作的时间更久。机会突如其来，好像眼下不正襟危坐便会错失它。

佐藤环顾四周，再扶扶自己的黑框眼镜，幽幽地说，“那么，我和你住一间吧，黄濑。”

进得房间已是晚上将近十一点。众人商量好内容更改，在这么小的旅店里齐心协力完成了一天的拍摄，我打开房间的灯，觉得光线不足，多半是拍得有些累了。

躺到床上，想起忙前忙后竟忘了给姐姐们报一声平安，赶紧摸出手机，摁来摁去没反应。关键时刻居然没电。我猛地有点怅然，放下手机瞪着天花板。佐藤洗完澡出来看见我这样，以为是今天高强度的工作令我过劳，主动提出帮我按摩，才得知我手机没电，联系不上家人。他拿过自己的手机，“快打个电话回去吧，不然他们该有多担心。”

我千恩万谢接过手机，一拨通那边果然鸡飞狗跳，二姐大喊着“找到濑宝了呜呜呜我差点报警”，大姐完全松了口气的语调，说没事就好，她们姐妹俩几乎把能想到的认识我的人问了个遍，除了现在你用着电话这位新晋经纪人……我趁机说你们放心，这位经纪人待我不错，跟着他不会有麻烦，记得保存人家的号码。一阵嘘寒问暖和相互安抚哄劝后，我十分不好意思地将发烫的手机还给了佐藤。他在床上掂着自己的电话，突然想到了什么，问我“对了，要不要联系一下你那个好朋友？他会不会也很担心？”

“……”我没反应过来，“您指的是……谁？”

佐藤歪着头想了想，说“我记得那个描述是……很高，皮肤有点黑的男生。他是不是和你一起打球？”

我的脑袋一片空白。经纪人用拇指和食指刮着自己的小胡子，这是他努力回忆的姿势。“你们一起坐车去过海边……情报是这么说的。而且，”他顿了顿。我的心跳也跟着顿了顿。“牵手了吗？”

“……”我盯着他。光线昏暗，不知道佐藤是不是在笑。

“情报是……哪里来的？”我说。

经纪人，真的笑了下。“你低估了自己受关注的程度。”他笑着，慢慢摇头。“是目击到你的粉丝间传着的流言。当然，我没有特地去打听这一块，但深入了解你也是我的功课。”

“多少钱？”我的脑子还是空空的。很热。

“嗯？”

我咬牙切齿，“你要多少钱……才不会把这件事说出去？”

“……”佐藤先生闭着嘴。虽然闭着，那两只眼直勾勾看着我，一点兴味索然的意思都没有。他还在断断续续抚摸自己的胡子，像把我的耐心跟胡子的韧度摆到了天平两端，他靠摸就能分出个高下来。

“你误会了，黄濑同学。”他停止抚摸时徐徐开了口，“我是来协助你的，这点小事我盖得住。”

“……”

佐藤躺下去，脑袋准确地枕在了枕头上。看起来他很放松。“我意思是即使传出去我也能封住消息，而且，”他用半个没埋进枕头的脸冲我微笑，“男生交个男朋友在这一行挺常见的，不奇怪。”

我仰头，朝黑黑的天花板闭了闭眼睛，低头，“我想要相信你……但是，”我知道，我很坚定。“如果有谁要找他的麻烦，我绝对……”

“不会坐视不理。”佐藤接道。他伸手，手掌向下拍了拍空气，要我一起放松，“你很重视这位朋友。即使是刚才那种情况，你也想维护他。我知道了。”

我跟着气氛笑起来，不过是苦笑。

“他不算我的朋友。”

佐藤挑眉，“哦？”

一整个晚上，因为我，他的兴致始终很高。他又扶了扶那还没摘下的黑框眼镜，“那么，他算你的弱点吗？”

我不回答。我问他，“你知道做天才是什么感觉吗？”

“……”和蔼又时常没表情的经纪人，首次在我面前皱起了眉头。

“为什么问我一个你明知答案的问题？”

他在一片昏暗中炯炯有神凝视我，“黄濑，你不就是天才吗？”

TBC.

*解释一个不可避免的时间bug：我印象中全国大赛（IH）其实是夏季赛事，也就是基于日本高校每年四月开学然后六、七月左右开始的比赛，但我一开始就搞错了高校开学的时间，以为人家也是八月底九月开学，现在黄濑青峰的生日都过了，导致全国大赛变成了秋季赛事，不好意思。请忽略时间阅读。谢谢。


End file.
